Blind Sight
by SevvyGirl
Summary: It's a Severus Snape love story...well, much more than that. Danielle's parents are killed by Death Eaters and she is sent to an orphanage over the summer by Dumbledore. She is hexed by another boy, but Dumbledore can't come get her out of the orphanage, so he asks the one he trusts, Severus Snape, to go get her and keep her for a little while at Spinner's End. Time: 1983-
1. Chapter 1 - Introductions and Orphanages

**Author Note: I do not own Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Fawkes, or any other characters that are in the Harry Potter series. They are proudly owned by J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Introductions and Orphanages

I don't hear the spell whispered from another's lips, but the last thing I see is the bright white light heading at me, and then I'm falling off the bed, hitting the wood floor, and screaming in pain and anguish, clawing at my face.

Somebody has hexed me. Somebody has hexed me. Why is it so dark? Why is the darkness so complete? These questions run through my head so many times. Who hexed me? Why did they hex me? Why do my eyes feel so painful? I can't see!

I hear someone screaming and it takes me several minutes to realize that it's me.

But let me go back two weeks first, to explain how it all led up to this. It shouldn't take too long.

Two Weeks Ago (Last Day of Term)

I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's the last day of the term, and everybody except me is rejoicing. I'm an orphan as of the beginning of this school year. My parents worked for the ministry and were killed by death eaters that serve Voldemort. And so now, I have nowhere to go since I don't have any family left. Headmaster Dumbledore has 'kindly' arranged for me to go to an orphanage in London, but no witch/wizard orphanage is ever much good. They usually take away your wand and any other magical items of value that you have, or so I've heard.

I get on the train like everyone else, so as not to draw embarrassing attention, and get off at the train station like everyone else. When all the kids are reunited with their loved ones, it makes my stomach tie up in a knot and I feel tears coming.

Dumbledore places a comforting hand on my shoulder as the station starts to clear out. "Have you ever apparated before?" he asks.

"No sir," I say loudly over the noise of the station.

"Take my arm."

Not sure what's about to come, I grab his arm lightly. "You'll want a better grip than that," he says. I grip like my life depends on it, and he smiles.

Then we're whipping every which way and my stomach is now in my throat along with my heart and half my other organs. I see glimpses of things rush by, and I squeeze my eyes shut. The next thing I know we're on the ground again, and I'm clutching my stomach for dear life.

"Most first-timers vomit," he comments as I struggle not to.

My stomach starts to settle again now that the horrorcoaster is over.

I follow Dumbledore inside a tall brick building. A few younger children are playing on a playground, but otherwise the place looks deserted. Of course, other kids go to school too, and haven't arrived back here yet.

I don't listen while he fills out forms for my admittance. The person in the orphanage is a middle-aged lady who looks pretty stern and tired. She leads both of us upstairs to a bedroom. It has a window that looks out over the playground area and buildings beyond. The sky is appropriately gray today, I note with satisfaction.

"This will be your room," she says with kindness. "You can put your things in the cupboard over here," she says, pointing. "You've got the room to yourself since you're older than most of the other kids and we have the rooms to spare."

"Thank you," I say, putting my bag on the bed.

"The WC on this floor is at the end of the hall. There's a bathroom chart, but none of the younger ones seem to ever follow it," she notes with annoyance, "I've already added your name, so you can check that. Feel free to go outside and chat with the other kids, swing, whatever you want to do, but you can't leave the property without permission and an adult, OK?" she asks as I stare out the window.

"Yes ma'am," I say gloomily.

She turns to go and says, "If you need anything just tell me, OK dear? Oh yes, and my name's Penelope Finch, you may call me Ms. Finch or Madam Finch, understood?"

I nod and she leaves Dumbledore and me alone for goodbyes. "If you need anything, send me an owl," he says.

"I don't have an owl," I tell him.

He gives a faint smile and says, "Of course you don't have an owl."

He turns and leaves, "I'll see you when term begins again, Danielle."

"Goodbye," I say quietly, wondering if he was making fun of me not having an owl.

A few moments later as I'm still sitting on the bed, feeling miserable, a tapping comes at my window. I go to the window and open it to find a young owl perched outside.

_That's what he meant! He got me an owl!_

The owl has a piece of parchment in its talons. It reads:

To Danielle

From Dumbledore

It's a female Northern Hawk Owl.

That's all it says, but it's enough. I wonder how Dumbledore could get the owl here so quickly…Of course, he's a very smart old wizard, so I'm not too surprised. I've heard that only powerful wizards are able to apparate long distances, especially with a passenger.

I unpack my belongings, which reminds me of how I'd be unpacking now at home if my parents were still alive. A lot of my belongings are still there in that empty house…what's going to become of my home? It will probably be sold, I realize. What about my stuff? I could only bring so much with me to Hogwarts; there's still a lot left…

I shake my head, banishing the thoughts as tears come to my eyes. I wonder what time supper will be…I decide to just lie down on my bed and stare out the window at the dreary sky. My new owl perches on the bed post and I start coming up with names for her.

She's a Northern Hawk Owl, so I think of Hawkeye, and Owly, and all those cliché names, but then I think harder and start to come up with names that none of my friends have. I pull out a piece of parchment and start brainstorming with a quill and ink.

After half an hour, I've got this:

Darlene, Cheryl, Darby, Dart, Hawkeye, Delilah, Tara, Feathers, Stripes, Domino, Dominique, Hungry (because that's what she is at the moment, and so am I), and Lily, (because there are some lilies growing outside, and she's as sweet as a flower.)

I start crossing out names, and am finally left with Lily because it's simply the best name on there. "So, Lily, are you going to go out and fly tonight?" I ask the dozing owl.

She perks up and hoots at me. I smile at her and open the window for her. She goes out and lifts off into the dark. Surprised at how late it's getting, I head downstairs. I meet Madam Finch halfway down the stairs. "I was just coming up to get you," she says cheerily. "Supper's ready."

I have good timing apparently. I go into the large dining/interview room and take one of the empty seats. It seems that everyone else is already here. I don't see any faces that I recognize, which is both relieving and disappointing at the same time.

Before the meal begins, Madam Finch makes everyone introduce themselves to each other, and I realize that I'm not the only new kid here this year. There are a few kids near the other end of the table who look around my age. There are both girls and boys here. One boy looks particularly menacing, and as he introduces himself, I remember the name. Canon Newhart. He has black hair (obviously dyed or charmed that way) and piercing blue eyes that dart every which way, as if he's suspicious of everything, or guilty of something. I try not to stare; I wouldn't want to get off on the wrong foot with anyone here. Three months is a long time to avoid everyone, but I will if I can. I'm only here until I can go back to Hogwarts.

Unsurprisingly, the supper goes mostly silent, with just a few of the little kids talking and people asking others to pass things to them. The meal is chicken soup, and is pretty good. There's bread that I dip in the broth of the soup, and I just drink some ice water even though there is juice and tea.

It seems when you're finished you're supposed to ask to be excused, and so I do so. The older kids aren't going up towards the rooms, but down some stairs instead. One girl says, "We usually hang out in the basement until bedtime, you wanna come with us?"

I nod and head down, just curious. "You're Danielle, right?" she asks.

"Yeah, you're Patricia, right?" I question.

She nods. "Yep."

We enter a carpeted basement that has been converted into a game room. There is a table on one side with art supplies, a table on the opposite side that appears to be a study area with a book case, a large beat up red couch in the center of the room, and a coffee table. It seems pretty cozy.

The one boy that creeped me out goes to the art side of the room. Patricia goes to a door that I thought was a closet, but turned out to be a game storage center. She pulls out a deck of cards and says, "I hope you like Rummy,"

I reply, "Yeah, are we all playing?"

She nods. "Yeah, we always play Rummy the first day back. It's kind of a ritual, right guys?" she asks the other three, all boys.

"Of course," the tallest boy said. I think his name is Henry.

* * *

When bedtime rolls around, I'm ready for it. I'm glad I don't have to share my room with anyone. I won a couple of rounds of Rummy 500, but in the end lost all but one. Lily is still out flying, so I leave the window just a tiny bit open to let in the breeze and so she can open it if she wants in. I pull the covers back and the day comes crashing back. Dumbledore leaving me here to spend the whole summer. Because my parents are dead.

MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! My mind screams it over and over, and I'm not sure what time it is when I finally fall asleep.

* * *

**Author Note: Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Back to the Present

At breakfast the next morning, I ate plenty of scrambled eggs even though I don't really like them just because I was hungry. I drank some orange juice. I'm already dressed, as is everyone else, and I've checked the bathroom schedule. Luckily my time isn't TOO awful early. I'd taken a quick shower and headed to eat.

Now Patricia, Paul, Zach, Henry, and I are all headed outside for a walk. The grounds are small, but the swings are big enough for us and teeter totters are always fun, no matter the age. I asked about the spooky kid and Patricia told me she agrees that he's scary as well, and the boys don't have anything to do with him.

We're not allowed to do magic outside of school of course, but I wish I could. Henry is the only one who's allowed to do magic outside of school, and he makes sure to rub it in our faces.

"Do you know the Patronus Charm?" I ask him randomly after I get off the teeter totter.

"I've heard of it but we never learned it at my school."

"Well, it's a charm to protect you against Dementors. You have to have your happiest memory in mind, and then you say the incantation expecto patronum. The form the Patronus takes is your inner animal."

"Do you know what yours is?" he asks.

"No, we were never taught it either, but I thought it'd be pretty cool if you tried it, since you're the only one who can practice magic outside of school."

He nodded. "That's all there is to it? No wand motion?"

"Not that I know of. It's takes a really happy memory though, and it has to be powerful, to produce a full Patronus. Otherwise you get nothing or a blue haze."

"All right, give me some room," he says, and draws his wand as we back away.

He thinks for a moment, finding a happy moment, and then says loudly, pointing towards the teeter totter, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Blue light explodes out of the tip of his wand and starts to take form before it dissipates.

"That was wicked," he says in awe. "I couldn't hold it long enough to see what animal it was, but I will definitely keep practicing that."

Henry kept practicing the Patronus Charm while the rest of us sat down in the grass. After a few minutes I say, "I think I'm going to go up to my room, I feel like being alone for a while, OK guys?"

"Hey, that's one thing that we all understand, go ahead," Paul smiles.

I go inside and up the stairs. I get to the top and almost run into Canon. His unusual eyes peer into mine with malice, though I've done nothing to offend him that I know of.

"What's your name?" he sneers.

"Danielle," I say, ticked at him for being so rude.

"Why are you here?"

"My parents are dead," I say, thinking he should know that since that's why we're all here isn't it?

"What's your blood status?"

"Why so nosy?" I ask.

"Because I want to know if I'm talking to a pureblood or not."

"Well, just so you know, my parents are both magical, but they were both 3/4-bloods."

"So you're a mutt," he says, his lip curling.

"Shut your trap!" I snap. "You don't even know me and you're going and judging! It's no wonder that the others don't hang out with you! And my blood percentage is enough to make me a pureblood."

"I wouldn't want to hang out with them. They're all purebloods. You're blood status makes you almost as bad as them."

"So you're a muggle born?" I ask forwardly since he's being forward.

"Yes."

He brushes past me and down the stairs. I head to my room to discover that someone has been going through my things. Canon must have done this! If I could get away with hexing him I would! My stuff is strewn about, as if he wanted me to know he'd been here. That little git! I carefully pick everything back up and check on Lily, who's sleeping soundly in my cupboard still. She'll want to be let out in a few hours though because Northern Hawk Owls are one of the only non-nocturnal owls.

* * *

That evening at supper, Canon keeps staring at me and I can't figure out why. I whisper to Patricia, who glares at Canon for me, but he doesn't seem daunted. He smirks and keeps staring. Madam Finch doesn't seem to notice. I feel like pointing it out, but I don't want to be a tattle-tale and make the others think less of me, including her, so I ignore him.

The others all go down in the basement, including Canon, so I decide to go upstairs, telling Patricia that I just don't feel like playing any games. She seems to understand, and lets me go without saying anything at all.

Lily is sitting on my windowsill, and I lean out and stroke her. She comes closer and hoots at me with pleasure. I pet her for a long time before I hear the door open. It's Patricia.

"I knocked but you didn't answer," she says.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking," I say, looking out at the clear, starry sky.

"It is a beautiful night," she admits, but then changes the subject. "Canon has been acting really weird since you came here. I mean, he's been weird the past few years, as long as I've been here at least, but he really looks like he hates you."

"I know," I sigh. "I don't know why."

"He's muggle-born. He hates purebloods," she informs me. "I'd watch my back if I were you."

I nod. "I am."

"Well, I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning," she says, and leaves.

I get ready for bed and lie down, but sleep won't come. I worry about Canon. I mean, why does he hate me so much?

* * *

The next morning is almost an instant repeat, but cereal for breakfast. I didn't take a shower because I didn't get up early enough, but I haven't really done anything to get dirty anyway. The others go outside, but I decide to head down into the basement instead. I go to the art corner and see some disturbing drawings, and I can guess who they're drawn by pretty quickly.

Canon.

I'm looking at them, and each one makes me feel more and more pale. Blood, gore, death eaters, horrible incantations written around the edges; the kid is a serious mental case. What's especially bad about them is the quality of them. They are so detailed. I wonder if this is what Canon has seen; what makes him so angry all the time.

If Canon's parents are muggles, why would they be killed by Death Eaters then? Of course, there are a lot of Death Eaters who kill muggles for fun. In any case, why hasn't any one seen these and gotten him help?

Someone's hand clamps down on my shoulder and whirls me around.

I'm six inches from Canon's face, and my heart feels like it's going to explode. I start to scream, but he clamps a hand over my mouth and says, "What are you doing going through my things?"

He removes his hand and I explain, "They were just lying there, I was going to draw this morning instead of hanging out with the others, and…I just saw them lying there, and went to move them, and was caught by their detail."

He raises an eyebrow. "Nobody uses the art corner except for me for a reason, Danielle." He says my name like it hurts him. "I'd appreciate if you'd just leave."

I don't need any further persuasion. I get to the steps when he adds, "And don't tell anybody what you've seen or else."

I'm not telling anybody. It's his business, not mine.

* * *

That evening goes rather smoothly except for Canon staring more angrily than usual, which makes supper pretty awkward, and I'm no longer the only one noticing it.

Madam Finch says, "Canon, it's not polite to stare at people."

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking, I wasn't meaning to stare," he says in a very controlled, sweet, innocent voice. I find this creepy how much he changes his voice depending on who he's talking to.

It doesn't take long for him to glare at me as if it's my fault.

* * *

That night after a game of Snapping Dragons, I head to the bathroom to make use of my time. I take a shower and brush my teeth. I analyze myself in the mirror. My best feature is my blue eyes. I smile at myself. I haven't been wearing makeup lately, but all I usually wear is eyeliner and maybe a little lip gloss. I find the whole process a waste of time in an orphanage. I head back to my room and step inside.

I don't hear the spell whispered from another's lips, but the last thing I see is the bright white light heading at me, and then I'm falling off the bed, hitting the wood floor, and screaming in pain and anguish, clawing at my face.

Somebody has hexed me. Somebody has hexed me. Why is it so dark? Why is the darkness so complete? These questions run through my head so many times. Who hexed me? Why did they hex me? Why do my eyes feel so painful? I can't see!

I hear someone screaming and it takes me several minutes to realize that it's me.

I've realized who hexed me. Canon hexed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 - GBye Orphanage Hello S's End

I am blind. Madam Finch wrote me a letter to Dumbledore after Canon was taken away by the aurors. She sent it on Lily's wings to him. Tears still leak out of my stinging eyes. She won't take me to the hospital because Dumbledore said something to her. I'm not listening to her explanation. I just keep crying and asking why my eyes aren't working. I keep asking if it's reversible. She's very comforting about the whole thing, but I realize that the reason she isn't taking me to the hospital is because Canon created this spell himself. The incantations on the paper were spells he made up, according to the aurors.

I ask Madam Finch if my eyes are even open, and she says they are indeed. I ask to be alone, and she grants my wish.

I'm too tentative to get up off the bed because I can't see where I'm going and I don't know the room well enough yet. I know I won't be getting any sleep even though I'm exhausted. I mean, what really is the difference? Sleeping in total blackness is the same thing as living in it at the moment.

I hear a cracking sound out the window and realize someone has apparated here. I hope it's Dumbledore. I hear them coming up the stairs, and I realize that I'm staring out the window even though I can't see anything. Lily is back; I can hear her hooting softly in my open cupboard.

"She's very devastated, please be careful with your choice of words," I hear Madam Finch chide.

I hear the door open, and a voice I didn't think I'd hear until next term speaks, "Hello, Ms. Thorne, you look a sight better than I was expecting."

His words anger me. It's Professor Snape. I hear Madam Finch _humph _ in the background, realizing that he's referring to looks and sight when I have none. It's as if he relishes in torturing me like a first year.

"Shall we go then? Dumbledore sent me to get you," he drawls.

I nod slowly. Madam Finch packed all my things for me, and I call to Lily.

"Lily, come here Lily," I say, keeping my voice steady. She lands on my shoulder and I grab one of my trunks. I hear Snape grab the other and then we're leaving the room.

He must obviously know I'm blind; he's already making fun of me. How the heck am I supposed to get down the stairs?

I stop before I reach them, not sure exactly where they are. Snape asked Madam Finch to leave us, and she reluctantly did so. You can't apparate into the building, so we have to get outside first onto the porch at least before we can leave.

"Why are you stopping, Ms. Thorne?"

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you, Professor?"

"He told me you were hexed, but you look fine now."

"I was hexed by a newly created spell."

"And it appears to have worn off. Why don't you just stay here?" he asks, getting impatient now that we're at a standstill.

"Professor Snape, I'm blind."

Snape is rendered speechless for a moment, but I can hear his breathing still, and he hasn't walked off and left me. After several moments, I ask, "Professor?"

"You're…blind?" he asks.

"Yes, sir. Could you please help me down these infernal stairs before I break my neck attempting?" I say, my voice cracking.

First I feel Lily's weight lifted off of my shoulder by him, and I hear her hoot. She must be perched on his now. I think he offers me his arm, but of course I can't see to be sure, so I wait until he grabs my arm.

Most students dislike Professor Snape, but he's never been especially cruel to me, and at least he's not pushing me down the stairs or making me find my own way. I hold my trunk in my left hand and loop my arm in his. I wish I could see his expression, and I'm glad that I've been crying because he can't see me blush with embarrassment.

He takes a few more steps forward before telling me the stairs are two feet in front of me. I shuffle my feet nervously and find the first step. I look down though I can't see the stairs. I get down eleven before missing the twelfth. I fall forward and gasp. Professor Snape catches me and we were almost to the bottom anyways. He has dropped my trunk or sent it down with nonverbal magic, and caught my opposite shoulder with his right arm. We both stumbled awkwardly down the last two stairs.

He doesn't say anything and I hear him pick up the trunk again. We step outside and he says, "I trust you know to hang on tight when Apparating?"

I nod and cling to him with desperation that I've never felt before. He seems to be the only solid object around since I can't see anything.

The sickening feeling rises again, but I can't see the world go round.

* * *

When we land again, I hear crickets chirping and I wonder vaguely what time it is, but decide it doesn't matter.

"Where are we?" I ask softly.

"Dumbledore did send me to get you, but we will not be seeing him right now."

I'm still hanging on Snape, and I finally let him go. "So where are we then?" I repeat.

"A small muggle street, called Spinner's End."

"And what's here?" I question.

"You will be staying with me for a while, however unpleasant that may be for you."

"It doesn't really bother me. And if the place is a mess, it's not like I'll know until I fall on my face a few times."

"I assure you, my home is quite tidy. I have a spare room as well, though it may be a bit dusty."

"I'm sure it will be fine. It's not like I'll know," I say grumpily, yawning. "Are we going to stand here in the middle of the…wherever we are, or go inside?"

I hear him pick up my largest trunk and I grab the other suitcase. I wait for his hand on my shoulder to guide me, but it doesn't come. I hear him walking briskly away, and I follow unsteadily. I don't know if we're on a sidewalk or in the street; I know it is concrete.

"Please tell me where there's a—"

I'm cut off abruptly by my fall. I tripped over the curb. I grunt and say, "Never mind. I found it."

I get up, and Snape says, "Hurry up."

"Well, I would, but I don't know where I'm going!" I snarl.

It's infuriating not being able to see the look on his face to gauge his amusement or anger. I cautiously begin in the direction of his voice again until I bump into him. I'm becoming rather impatient with this. "Can't you just TELL me when to stop or step up or SOMETHING?!"

He doesn't reply, but instead says, "We're here." He slips his arm around me and guides me through the door, closing it behind me. I feel wood beneath my feet, but I'm afraid to move in case there's something to run into.

Luckily though, Professor Snape hangs onto me and guides me. It is strange, him touching me I mean, it's never happened before. He's always been cold and calculating, cruel and menacing…And now I'm living with him?

First my parents get killed by Death Eaters. Then I get my eyes hexed out by a psychopathic weirdo who is on the path to being a Death Eater. Now I'm living with the Potions Master.

Maybe I never recovered after my parents died and lost my mind instead. That would make a lot more sense than all of this.

I hear a door open and Snape guides me inside. He describes the room in detail. "There's a double-sized bed straight ahead, a bureau on the far right in the center of the wall, a closet on the opposite left, and a nightstand beside the bed. There is a fireplace just to the left of us—incendio—There is a window beside the bed, not that you'll need it to look out of; there's not much of a view anyway. There's a spare owl perch next to the other side of the window for…Lily. I don't have an owl anymore, so she will have the run of the place."

I nod. "Thanks, Professor…is it well-lit in here?"

"I have the fireplace lit and my own wand is producing the lumos charm, why?"

"I was wondering what my eyes looked like, actually…" I trail off.

"They look perfectly normal, nothing about them has changed."

I nod. "I've heard you're one of the best Potion Masters there are, or ever have been."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Ms. Thorne."

"Well, I was wondering, if, well, you know, you knew of a potion or could create a potion that could return my sight?" I say, the last rushing out.

"I don't know of one, but I will do my best to help you, Ms. Thorne."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you."

"Don't snoop around and get some rest, I will see you in the morning."

"Now if only I could see you in the morning too," I joke.

He doesn't say anything, just hesitates a moment and then I hear him leave. I make my way to the bed, which faces perpendicular to the wall, and pull the covers back. I kick off my shoes and since I'm already wearing my pajamas, just get in and lie staring at a ceiling I can't see and listening to the fire crackle.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Surprising First Day

**Severus's POV**

When I wake up in the morning, I at first think that it's a normal day, and don't remember last night and Dumbledore's orders. It doesn't last though, and I remember the girl in my bedroom. I'd told her there was a spare bedroom so she wouldn't insist on staying on the couch in the sitting room/library. I live in a flat; there's not much room to have a spare bedroom. She doesn't know that yet though, and I don't plan on keeping her here long enough for her to need to know. So when she returns to Hogwarts, she can say she'd been to my home, but has no idea what it looks like. If she returns to Hogwarts.

I get up and dressed quickly; comb my hair (then realize it won't matter because she can't see it), and start to get breakfast ready. I don't know what she likes, and I don't really care. I just wave my wand and turn the coffee pot on, and fill it with ingredients. I then turn to the stove and figure I'll just whip up a batch of pancakes. I summon the syrup to the table and go to check on Ms. Thorne while the pancakes begin to simmer.

What is her first name again? Ah yes, Danielle. Danielle Thorne is sleeping in my bed. She's only 16, a fifth year, going into sixth after this summer, and she is blind. I silently look into the room. She's awake, and petting her owl, which is named Lily. Lily…my Lily…I miss her so much. What made her choose that name for an owl?

The owl sees me and calls out. Danielle's head swings in my direction, listening, looking, but not hearing or seeing anything.

She waits a long few moments, then deciding that no one is there when I don't say anything, says to her owl, "He could be standing right in front of me and I wouldn't even know! I don't believe this…first my parents, now my eyes, and now I'm staying with a teacher over summer holiday…And none other than the one the kids at school call the 'Greasy Git,' the 'Dungeon Bat'…I don't think so though. They don't know him…I don't know him either though. It could be worse…I could be living with Professor Binns, the ghost who teaches History of Magic at Hogwarts…I'm sure you'll hear him drone on one day…"

She starts to cry again, longing to be able to see where she is. I'm sure she's very frightened. I creep backwards and then approach, my footsteps louder so she won't think I was there the whole time.

"Danielle? Are you all right?"

I called her Danielle, I realize too late.

She doesn't even try to hide it, just says, through her tears, "No."

I'm not much for comforting, and who would want to be comforted by the Potions Master? All the students hate me. I'm not even going to bother. "There are things worse than being blind, Ms. Thorne."

"Says the one who isn't blind."

She has a point. "Breakfast is waiting for you. I made pancakes. Directly after breakfast, I am going to do my best to create a potion to help your eyes."

She perks up and I warn, "Don't get your hopes up; I've never seen a hex quite like this one that seems to do no physical damage to your eyes. Whenever you're through with this pity party, you may come eat."

She dries her eyes and says, "I'll be out in a minute, I've got to get dressed…"

I nod and leave, closing the door behind me so she knows I'm gone. I realize too late that nodding doesn't do any good with her. Oh well.

* * *

**Danielle's POV**

I hear the door close, and hear his footsteps leaving, so I get dressed the best I can, realizing I have no idea if my clothes match. I play on the safe side by grabbing a pair of jeans that I know match everything. After I'm dressed and I've brushed my hair out, (or at least I think so…) I find my way across the room and to the door. I find the glass knob and turn it. I pull the door open and use the wall to find my way to the end of the hall then ask, "Where the heck am I?"

Professor Snape calls out and says, "Take two steps forward, 3 or 4 meters to the left, and then on your right is the kitchen table."

As if he couldn't just help me…As if he reads my mind, he says, "You've got to learn to find your own way around."

I do find my way, after stubbing my socked toe twice and almost missing the chair. I sigh. "How long am I going to be staying here?"

"I don't know," he replies, sounding honest.

Changing the subject, I say, "As if not being able to see where I am or where I'm going isn't bad enough, I can't see where the food is."

"You'll learn," Snape begins, but I cut him off.

"Hopefully not. Hopefully your extreme potions talents will help me out of this mess."

"But it could take some time," he warns.

"Lily just went out to get the post," I inform him. "Not that the Daily Prophet will do much good for me, even if the articles were true," I say bitterly.

"Watch the coffee; it's right beside your hand," Snape tells me.

"'Watch the coffee,' smooth choice of words Professor."

"Enough of this. I am not going to censor my words because of your predicament, Ms. Thorne. I'm trying to help you."

"I thought it was Danielle now," I shoot back.

He says nothing. I'm sure he's glaring at me, I can feel it, but being blind I have finally escaped the evil Snape glare. "You're glaring at me, aren't you?" I ask, a smirk on my lips.

"No…why would I glare at you?" he asks, but I'm sure he was glaring.

"You always glare when you're aggravated. The glares are usually coupled with detention."

"Even blind you're still an insufferable Gryffindor," he mutters.

"Still showing favoritism towards your house, even over holiday?"

"You have a bad attitude this morning," he comments.

"I'm not a morning person." The pancakes find my mouth, so I use them as an excuse to not speak while I come up with a comeback, and then find it. "You always have a bad attitude. Perhaps it is because you're so alone."

"You should know how it feels to be alone by now, surely," he remarks smugly. "You have no family either."

"Two peas in a pod, are we?" I question, waiting for his reaction, wishing I could see it. I sip the coffee, realize it's black, and sit it back down.

"We are not alike," he says it as a growl and I know he's getting mad.

"We don't really know each other yet, maybe we really aren't so different," I suggest. "Do you have any creamer or something to put in this?" I ask him.

"Accio creamer."

He puts some creamer in for me and stirs it so I don't make a mess of things. "Thanks, much better," I say testing it.

* * *

**Severus's POV**

She likes to mess with people; that's obvious. She's scared and she's trying to make up for her disability by acting tougher than she feels. It's quite understandable. I don't know how she knew I was glaring though…

She knows how to get on my nerves though with her biting comments. It's a shame she's a Gryffindor; I can easily see her as a Slytherin. When her owl gets back with the post, I'll check the paper and then borrow the owl and send a letter to Dumbledore, asking of his plans for her. She can't stay here all summer; it's not proper. I mean, when she goes back to school, (if she gets her sight back) her classmates will ask how her summer was, and she will tell them, "My eyes were hexed out, but then Professor Snape cured them and I lived with him all summer." That's sure to get some attention.

Of course, before I think about any of that, I must think first of her eyes. Though it appears there is nothing wrong with them physically, they are definitely damaged somehow. If her sight can't be returned to her before her next year at Hogwarts, she will have to be transferred to a school for the blind.

I finish my breakfast and say, "Come with me. I have a room set up just for brewing potions. I sell potions during the summer to discreet buyers."

* * *

**Danielle's POV**

I nod and stand up, finished with my breakfast as well. I take his arm when he grabs mine and he helps me through the small kitchen, and says, "This is the sitting room. You stubbed your toe on my chair."

I thought he said he had a 'spare' bedroom…this place isn't big enough to have two bedrooms, a bath, and brewing room. I mean, the kitchen is so miniscule, why would the rest of the house be huge? Is he putting me on so I won't know much about this place? Is he embarrassed? It's not like my family had much either; you don't make that much working in muggle relations or the mail section of the Ministry of Magic. We inherited our house.

And for the first time this morning, it rolls back around that my parents are dead. Every day they will die again in my mind; killed by Death Eaters. Should I ever meet any Death Eaters, I WILL kill them so they can never destroy another family again.

Thinking about this, I realize I haven't seen my wand in a while, not that I can use it. I distinctly remember placing it inside my largest suitcase in one of the pockets.

Suddenly Lily glides in and hits me in the head with the newspaper.

"Lily, you silly bird," I say, searching the floor for the newspaper, but Snape has apparently bent down at the same time and we bump heads.

"Ow," I say, rubbing my head. "You OK?"

"Of course. I've got the paper."

"Any other mail with it?" I ask.

I hear him rustle the newspaper, and I hear another letter hit the floor. "I got it," I say before we hit heads again. I find it easily and hand it to him. "Who is it from?"

He rips the envelope open and says, "It's from Leah Turner…she's a Slytherin," he states.

"DON'T READ ANY MORE OF THAT!" I exclaim, doing my best to snatch it away.

"Why?" he asks, backing away from me.

"That is a private letter."

"Well what are you going to do if I don't read it?" he asks.

"Burn it so you can't. I'll write back and tell her I'm temporarily blind so she won't freak out completely and say I can't read the letter, and I can't have my nosy Potions Master reading it, so I had to burn it!" I inform him, but I can't find the letter.

I hear him shuffling the paper open and realize he's trying to read it.

"Dearest Danielle,

"How are you doing? How's that hell-hole of an orphanage going for you? Things are OK here at the Turner's though Dad wants everyone to go fishing every day—"

"STOP!" I beg, wondering what sensitive information is in that letter.

"Really, Ms. Thorne, you are getting out of hand here. So far there's nothing in here that's offensive or sensitive that I can see," he insists.

"Give me the letter," I growl at him.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll…I'll…I'll tell her what you're doing right now, teasing me and being cute."

"Cute?" he smirks. (I think he's smirking anyway.)

"This is outrageous. Give. Me. The. Letter," I glare, hoping for the same effect Snape's Snape Glares have.

He goes further into the room and starts reading again. "and the brothers are allowed to do magic outside of school now, so naturally they've been apparating into every room of the house with a loud bang—"

"I swear, if you don't give me that letter, I'll write to everyone I know at Hogwarts and tell them that you're really a big softy and you really like Gryffindor girls, and that's why you're so mean to them!" I threaten.

He stops reading out loud, and I lunge in his direction, snatching the letter away.

"You wouldn't dare write that, would you?" he doubts.

"Don't try me." I would.

"Oh, and for your snide comments towards a Professor, you'll be serving detention on September 2nd."

"Well, I've beat everyone else to get detention first by about 3 months," I say, not caring.

I'm also curious about what the rest of the letter says. Of course, knowing Leah, she's got all kinds of things in there about which guys she thinks would be my perfect match, and who she's currently dating, and all kinds of things I would never want the Head of Slytherin House reading. It's three pages long, probably front and back.

"Is this front and back?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies. "Do you want me to read it to you?"

"Obviously not."

"Still going to burn it?"

"None of your business."

He leads me back towards the bedroom, but instead of going left, we go right, and then I hear a slight knocking noise on the wall, and a sliding sound. "Secret passageway?" I guess.

"Yes. There is a narrow staircase, do be careful."

We make it to the top and he says, "The attic is where I brew my potions. Let's get to work on the potion, shall we? I'm going to start with simple eye drops." He guides me to a chair and says, "Keep your eyes open. It shouldn't hurt."

"Shouldn't or won't?"

He doesn't reply, and I feel a drop in my eye. I blink a couple times and then he does the other as I'm now leaning back.

"Anything?" he asks after a moment.

I look around. "Not unless it's as dark as the bottom of the ocean in here."

"Hmm…"

"What's that? Potion Master thought noises or an excuse to stare at me, calculating?" I tease.

"Stay there."

* * *

**Severus's POV**

I mix a lot of things together and set it to simmer. Ms. Thorne is in the chair still, petting Lily, the owl. "Is that almost done? Is it going to hurt?" she asks nervously.

I feel sorry for her. She has no idea what I'm doing. Her fate is in my hands, or so it seems. She's probably afraid of me as it is; a man who she's only ever known as a teacher is suddenly her guardian and really a total stranger. I doubt she trusts me, I know I wouldn't trust someone so easily.

"It's simmering. I think half an hour should do it, based on the ingredients. Or so I hope. I mixed a lot of different kinds of herbs; most of them you wouldn't know of; some very rare."

"Thank you for trying," she says. "Even if it doesn't work, I'm grateful…"

"You're welcome, though there's no need to thank me. If I am able to help a student, of course I will. Even a Gryffindor. And in any case, Dumbledore would demand it of me, I'm sure."

* * *

**Danielle's POV**

That evening, after lunch and supper and no success in any of the stinging potions, Snape and I retire to the living area where I stubbed my toe before. I'm feeling rather discouraged, and I don't know about Snape. If I could see his face it would reassure me even if he looked discouraged too, just so I knew where I stood.

Lily is out flying somewhere, and I think Snape is reading a book; I hear a page rustle now and then. Finally I can't stand the silence anymore and I say, "You lied about the spare bedroom, didn't you?"

"Yes," he states.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to argue over where you would sleep. I slept on the couch last night."

"Then you can have the bed tonight."

"No."

"You're stubborn," I state, smirking.

No reply. I'm sure I'm getting a Snape Specialty glare. I almost wish I could see it. Almost. Another dilemma of mine comes to mind; I need to take a shower.

"I know this is kind of awkward," I begin, "but could you help me identify the shampoo bottle and the body wash bottle in my suitcase?" I say, rising to go get them.

I hear him stand and he follows me closely and I shuffle towards the bedroom. Once there, I pull out the two bottles and my poof. "Which is which?"

"The one in your left is shampoo. The one in your right is body wash."

"Thanks," I mutter and go to the bathroom, remembering which bottle is which since they feel almost the same. I remember my pajamas and go back and get them, along with my comb, then return to the bathroom. I close the door behind me and turn on the water, which turns out to be enchanted like the ones at Hogwarts and never runs out of hot water. I adjust the temperature, set the shampoo and body wash on the sink, and undress. I look towards where I know the mirror is, above the sink, but of course I don't see my reflection. I'd actually forgotten I was blind for a minute there. I grab the shampoo, body wash, and poof, and get in the shower.

I feel for somewhere to put the bottles, and find a shelf hanging from the shower head. I put the bottles in there while I soak my hair. Then I grab one of the bottles…and realize that I've forgotten which is which. I know which they were when I first came to the bathroom, but then I sat them on the sink, and they could've switched hands. I feel the bottles, but I know that doesn't really help me. I groan aloud and try to identify them by smell.

When I'm fairly certain which is which I quickly take a shower, but soon come to enjoy it and just soak for a while. When I finally decide Severus…I mean Snape might want a shower, I get out and towel off. I put my pajamas that I left on the toilet lid on and grab my comb and comb my hair.

When I'm finally finished I head back to the living room and sit down on the couch.

Of course, I didn't bother to check if there was someone sitting there first.

"OH JEEZ!" I yelp, jumping up.

"Next time, check to see if someone is sitting on the couch before you sit down," Severus Snape suggests.

Was that a hint of a laugh in his voice? IS IT POSSIBLE THAT HE'S SMILING AT ME?! No, that's not possible for Professor Snape. Is it? Even over holiday when a student sits in his lap?

"Sorry," I apologize. "I thought you were still in the recliner."

"What took you so long in the shower?" he asks, dropping the subject.

"I don't know," I say honestly. "I may have mixed up the bottles though…"

I plop down on the couch beside him, which surprises us both.

"I sent a letter with Lily to Dumbledore, I hope you don't mind," Snape tells me.

"No, I don't mind, but if it was very heavy, she may have knocked him out with it," I laugh.

"It was a letter asking how long you were going to be staying here with me."

"Oh?"

"You can't stay here all summer; it's not proper."

"Where would I go?"

"I don't know," he admits.

"If I went to Dumbledore's, that wouldn't be any more proper."

"No, it wouldn't."

We sit a moment in awkward silence when I hear the soft shutter of wings land on the back of the couch, and something falls and hits both of us in the shoulder.

I reach for the letter, but grab Severus's hand instead. I quickly release it, feeling my cheeks get warm, and he grabs the letter and tears it open, not saying a word. I wait for him to read it out loud, and finally he does, probably after skimming it himself.

"Dear Severus and Danielle,

It isn't a surprise to hear from you, Severus, about living arrangements, but it was a surprise when the little owl dropped the letter in my soup."

I snicker, and even Severus sounds amused as he continues, "Of course I suppose it's my own fault since I bought the owl; I suppose I didn't pick the smartest one. In any case, I really don't have a plan for where you can live, Danielle. Another orphanage seems out of the question given your vision developments."

"Vision developments?" I interrupt, laughing. "That's what he calls it? What a way to censor his words!"

"Severus, if it's not too much trouble, I was hoping you could just keep her there. It would be just as odd for her to live with me, and she wouldn't have anyone around most of the time to help her seeing as I'm often gone on business with the Ministry." His words have slowed down with shock.

"Danielle, surely a summer with the Potions Master isn't too bad? Perhaps you will find he's not as bad as he seems. With hope that the owl doesn't hurt you with the post, Dumbledore."

"So I'm here for the summer?" I say, confused.

"It seems so," he says grimly.

"You can't sleep on the couch all summer, Sever—Professor."

He hesitates before he says, "I suppose we could take turns."

"Hmm…"

"What's that, Gryffindor girl thinking noises, or an excuse to postpone your turn to sleep on the couch?" he says, and I think that's as close as I've ever heard him to a joke.

"Did you just JOKE?!" I say in mock shock and amazement, one hand over my heart as I fall towards the other end of the couch away from him.

"Actually I was making fun of you."

I sit up and hit him in the shoulder. "Why don't you just admit you're not a Death Eater/ Grim Reaper all the time?"

"I'm not a Death Eater ALL the time…"

My eyebrows raise at that.

"And I'm NEVER a Grim Reaper."

"That's good to know…I think," hoping the Death Eater thing was another joke.

"You know, there is one convenient thing about you being blind…for me," he says seriously.

"And what's that?" I ask, suspicious.

"You can't snoop through my things or spy on me."

I sigh. "True. I can still try though, I suppose. I guess you probably hide valuables in your sock drawer, right? I'll just have to find them," I shrug. "A lot of good snooping would do me though. I can't see what I'm snooping through. I'd probably end up going through your underwear drawer and have to cut my hands off."

He actually laughs. I swear, no joke; Severus Snape just laughed. He stifles it, but I can feel him laughing beside me.

"And the Potions Master finally cuts up. Who died?" I ask as seriously as I can.

He stops laughing and says, "If you're not careful, you."

"Ooh, is that a threat I hear?"

"A promise," he replies.

"Well, I'd better be careful and head to bed," I say before he can suggest I sleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5 - Lumos and Nox

**Sorry it's so short, I just felt that this needed to be by itself and didn't really fit with the last or next chapter.**

Chapter 5 - Lumos and Nox

She goes to bed and I put my book up and recline on the sofa. I cast Lumos, then Nox, then Lumos, then Nox a few times. I know it may seem foolish, but it is pretty dark in here now since it's around 11 o'clock, and when I cast Nox for the last time, I can't see anything in the room, and I wonder if this is what it's like for Danielle, or even darker. I might as well just start calling her Danielle since she's going to be here all summer, or so it seems. I'd finally lost control and laughed; I like her. I never have liked a Gryffindor, not since Lily anyway…It's now that I realize that this is the first time that I've thought of Lily today.

I compare and contrast Lily and Danielle. They're not really anything alike at all. Lily had red hair, Danielle has black. Lily had freckles, Danielle doesn't. Lily had green eyes, Danielle has really beautiful blue eyes. Did I just say that? Lily and Danielle are both witty though, and laugh a lot. Lily and she both are slim though. Or rather, Lily was, I think grimly. Danielle is in better shape than Lily was, physically. She's more muscled up anyway. Danielle is, and Lily was, brilliant. If I think back correctly, Danielle has an E in my class, one of the top. Now that I think about it, I don't think I ever give O's out.

Lily could see. Danielle is blind.

Lily is dead. Danielle is ALIVE.


	6. Chapter 6 - Caecus Conspectu

**I'm having internet issues, so sorry if it takes me a while to update; I've already refreshed the page/redone the editing on this chapter thrice because it is too slow to save. Reading the reviews just make my day, so keep them coming! It feels good to be appreciated. **

**I'd also like to mention that this is the first fanfiction I've ever actually published. This is also the first fanfiction I've written that in which I did not want to be the girl (Danielle). I wouldn't want to be blind, even if meant living with Snape. :/ I mean, I've got the whole thing written already, but I'm open to suggestions to make Severus seem more in canon. Sadly though, I'll never be able to do him justice. :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or spells from the Harry Potter series, even though that would be amazingly awesome if I did. I do, however, own Danielle! She is MINE! :) I also own the spell Cæcus Conspectu, which in Latin means "Blind Sight". **

Chapter 6 - Cæcus Conspectu

**Danielle's POV**

I'm back in the orphanage again, and I see a white flash, just as before, but this time I hear words. "Cæcus conspectu!" I see Canon in the background, smiling and laughing as he says the words.

Suddenly I'm sitting up and screaming. I hear footsteps coming towards me, and still terrified I scramble backwards, even after I feel hands on me. I can't see who's grabbing me! Is it Canon? Has he come back to finish me off?

"Get ahold of yourself!" I hear Severus growl.

I'm awake. It was just a dream, just a nightmare.

I now just decide to break down and hug the nearest solid object, which turns out to be Snape. He holds me while I cry and feel sorry for myself again. "I couldn't even see you coming to me, Severus," I bawl. "I thought you were that blasted Canon. Haha, get it, blasted Canon?" I say, realizing my own unintentional joke. It doesn't really cheer me up though.

"Calm down," he soothes with his arm around me.

I do. After a moment I say, "Do you think any muggles heard?"

"No, my home is protected by charms and silencing spells."

"I think I know the hex he cast on me," I remember, composing myself. "He said the incantation 'Cæcus Conspectu.'"

"I'm glad you remember, but not glad you had to re-experience it to remember."

"It produced a really bright white flash," I inform him, going on. "And why would you even care if I re-experienced it or not? You seem to relish in others' pain, or at least Gryffindors."

"Because I like you, Danielle. You're my only Gryffindor student I've ever liked at all."

"You're not too bad yourself once I got to know you," I say, then continue, "Can I tell you something, Severus?"

"Of course."

"Severus, I'm afraid of the dark."

At first I think he's going to laugh, but he doesn't, he just says, "I don't blame you."

"No, I was afraid of the dark before I went blind," I explain. "So now of course I'm facing my fear. It's not working out so well. It's worse than I could ever imagine."

"It's OK. Everyone is afraid of something," he says, holding me close. "But I'm here to help you through it. I will help guide you through the darkness, Danielle."

"Always?" I ask, uncertain.

Silence.

"Severus?" I ask.

"Forever," he confirms.

I hug him. "Thank you, Severus. I trust you, and I don't trust easily." And I mean it.

* * *

**Severus's POV**

She trusts me. An emotion that hasn't stirred in a long time reappears, and with it comes a warning from my brain. _Careful, Severus, don't get too attached. She is still a student after all._

I hold Danielle for a long time until I realize that she has fallen asleep again. I gently lay her on the pillow and start to leave, but her voice drifts to me as a sleepy whisper, barely audible. "Don't leave me, Severus. I feel so alone in the dark."

I want to say that it's not proper. This can't happen. She's a STUDENT. She'll go back to school and tell all her friends that she slept with Professor Snape over the summer.

Instead, I go to the other side of the bed and lay down, realizing now that I probably look ridiculous in my pinstripe pajamas, but too tired and confused to really care. I lay awkwardly for a long time, Danielle's soft breathing next to me soothing my nerves. Her eyes are closed; no different to her than when they're open. She's rolled over to face me on her side, and I finally realize that she should be the one feeling awkward since this is MY bed after all. I fall into a dreamless sleep, as if I had taken the potion itself. Rarely do I have dreamless sleeps unless I DO take a potion. I usually dream of the Death Eaters, and Lily.

* * *

In the morning when I wake up, Danielle has somehow ended up with her head on my chest, intentionally or not, I'm not sure. I'm still exactly where I was the night before, but as I look over at the sheets beside her, I realize that she does not sleep still because they're rather a mess. I hope she hasn't had any more nightmares.

I look down at her to see she's still asleep, and hope this was unintentional because if it was intentional then that makes it so much more confusing for me to sort out. I have no doubt that she'll tell her Slytherin friend she lived with me over the summer, but I will have to make her exclude that she slept with me and ended up on my chest in the morning.

This is so embarrassing. I have never been more embarrassed in my entire life.

What's really bad is, I'd do it all again.

* * *

**Danielle's POV**

When I wake up, I'm in the strangest predicament I've ever been in, and also the most embarrassing. I have my head on Snape's chest, which is really disturbing by itself. What's more disturbing is that I can't tell if he's already awake or not, so I don't know what to do. If he's awake, I should jerk backwards and act all shocked (which I am shocked. How did I end up there?) but if he's not awake, I'd prefer to just slowly back off so he'd never know I was there in the first place.

Of course, why would I jerk back after last night? I could claim I was all distressed and didn't remember asking him to stay with him, but I'm fairly sure he would know that was a lie.

As if reading my mind (again) Severus says, "I'm awake."

I awkwardly sit up. My hair is a mess, I'm sure. I always have a terrible bedhead. I glance over at Severus to see his reaction, and then fall back on the pillow after realizing my eyes ARE open.

"How do I know you're really not pretending to be blind just to stay out of an orphanage?" Severus asks quite seriously. "You look like you just glanced right at me."

"Yeah, I'm sure I did, but then I fell backwards because I realized that my eyes were open but nothing was being seen. I don't know, it seems like an awful lot of trouble to go through just to sleep with the Greasy Git of the Dungeons," I sigh.

"Why do they call me that? The Greasy Git, I mean. I WASH MY HAIR!" he says rather angrily.

"If they got close enough to see your hair is just naturally shiny and not greasy at all, they probably wouldn't call you that anymore. I never called you that…well, I may have called you a git upon occasion when you assigned a particularly long homework assignment."

"Are you going to write back to Leah Turner?"

"Yeah, I'm going to do that today. I hope Lily doesn't do something awful when she delivers it…"

"What are you going to say?"

"Oh, I don't know, I was thinking maybe I'd just start out by telling her I'm blind. If she makes it past that without passing out, she'll see that I put down the fact that I'm living with Professor Snape…I know you probably don't want that in there, but of course she's going to want to know where I am, and I can't just make up an elaborate lie. Then I'll say I'm here because you're working on a potion to try to return my eyesight. I will inform her that you are not a greasy git, and you don't have a coffin to sleep in like several people have rumored. Then I'll tell her that you actually joked with me and teased me. Then I'll just throw something in there about how you're so in love with me that you can't sleep by yourself—"

"If you put that in there, I will hex your hands off."

"I'm kidding, but it's good to know you're in love with me," I tease, getting out of bed.

"What? I didn't say that!"

"You didn't deny it either."

Silence.

"HOLY CRAP, ARE YOU?!" I exclaim. I could faint dead away right now. I need to see his face.

"I'm not replying to that. You are a student. I cannot have feelings for you."

"That doesn't mean you don't though."

"This is absurd. Get out of my room."

"Hey, this is my room too."

"Get out of THE room."

"Why?" I ask. "Aren't you getting up too? You don't want me to fix breakfast do you?" I ask. "Because that would not go over well. Unless you want burnt ashes, of course."

"I would like to get dressed, and seeing as all my clothes are in here…"

"What do you CARE? I'M BLIND YOU IMBECILE!" I remind him.

"Just GO," he snarls, so I do.

* * *

**Severus's POV**

I don't care if she's blind; I don't want her in my room while I'm getting dressed. It's weird. She went to the bathroom, and I see she's getting around with a lot less trouble than before. She's learning the layout of the place, and I've been careful to put things back exactly as they were before, so she'll always know where everything is. There's 10 weeks of summer…that's a long time for two people to live together without anything really awkward happening.

_She's a student_, I remind myself; _you could lose your job over a student_.

She comes out of the bedroom a few minutes later. I've found my way to the kitchen and have begun fixing a simple breakfast of cereal. The bowls and milk come flying, and the boxes too. As I'm pouring milk over mine, Lily comes in with the post; no newspaper today; Danielle must not see the point in buying one when she can't read it. Another letter lands in the cereal, and gets milk poured on it. I jerk the milk away and end up spilling it on the table.

"Bloody useless owl," I mutter.

"What'd she do?" Danielle asks, sitting down.

"Threw a letter into the milk."

She sighs. "Isn't there a way we can make her stop doing that?"

"I'll work with her over the summer. Someone obviously didn't train her very well."

"Who's the letter to?"

I pick the letter up from where I'd tossed it on the table. I look at the sender's name, and say, "Henry Wilburn."

"Oh, he's from the orphanage. He was the only one besides apparently Canon who was allowed to do magic outside of school."

"Do you want me to read it to you?"

She nods. "It's probably just saying how sorry he was about my sight and about Canon or something."

"Hey, Danielle," I begin, opening the letter. "I hope you're doing OK. I saw that creepy guy leave with you, and I was just wondering how you are doing. I've been practicing the Patronus Charm, and it turns out that my Patronus takes the form of an eagle. I guess that means that the happy memory I was thinking of was pretty powerful. Thanks for telling me how to cast that, even though I hope I never have to face off against a Dementor, the bloody awful things.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you'd gotten your sight back yet. I figure you're having someone read this to you if you haven't, so thanks whoever you are. The others here are wondering about you too. The last thing I heard about Canon was that he was swearing to kill you with some of his other hexes, but the Ministry has taken all his psycho drawings and spell pages to be studied. Of course, don't be worried about Canon because they've got him in the most secure prison for minors, or so I've heard. I don't think you'll be hearing from him anymore, except of course for the hearing, whenever they decide to bring that up again.

"I'm not really sure what else to say, except I know it's strange for your owl to deliver my mail, but I don't have an owl, so I had to send it through the Ministry's mail section. Please write me back and tell me how you are. Sincerely, Henry Wilburn."

"Well, that's two letters I have to write now," she says, taking a bite of cereal.

"Yes, you'd better do that after you eat before owls start pouring in. Leah must not have an owl either."

"Her owl died a few months back and she hasn't bothered to get a new one. I wish she would so Lily wouldn't have to hit one of us every time she delivers a letter."

"As do I."

We eat our breakfast in silence. When she finishes, she gets up and heads to my/her room and comes back a moment later with a muggle pen and parchment.

"A muggle pen?" I ask.

"I'm not very legible with a quill," she explains. "I didn't want the ink to escape and get on my clothes either," she continues.

"You should probably practice with a quill," I suggest. "I'd like to be able to read your homework assignments this term."

She nods. "I will work on it…eventually. I'm left handed, so I hate quills. The ink gets on my hand and smears all over the paper and it's bloody awful," she sighs.

"After I finish I'm going to work on more potions to try out."

"Joy, more stinging."


	7. Chapter 7 - Blind Letters to Friends

Chapter 7 - Blind Letters to Friends

**Danielle's POV**

I sit down at the table and start to write. I don't know if I'm going straight across or not, but they'll understand, I'm sure.

Dear Leah,

I'm glad you wrote. Are you sitting down? I'm not in the orphanage anymore. I was hexed by a kid named Canon who rendered me blind. I know this may come as a shock, but PLEASE sit down for the next part.

Dumbledore couldn't come and get me, and he had no place for me to go, so he had Professor Snape pick me up. I told you to sit down girl! I know my handwriting is probably going everywhere, which is why I used a pen instead of a quill.

Actually, Professor Snape isn't half bad once you get to know him. He ACTUALLY JOKED WITH ME AND TEASED ME. I made him laugh. He doesn't have a family either, and not a very big house, but it's OK. He's trying to brew a potion to return my eyesight to me. He's doing potions first, and then spells since they're more dangerous. There's a lot more things going on, but I'm not sure how to tell you. Well, I have to go now, I hope you can read this, and sorry if my new owl hits you with the letter.

With sisterly love,

Danielle

PS: Snape doesn't have greasy hair. He wanted me to inform you of that and the fact that he does NOT sleep in a coffin. I repeat, does NOT sleep in a coffin.

I don't know how it looks, but I'm sure I'll get a reply pretty quickly. She'll probably think I'm pranking her, but I'm not obviously. I finish the first letter and put it in the envelope and lay it on the table while I write the second one.

Dear Henry,

I'm glad you're concerned about me. I haven't got my sight back yet, and the "creepy guy" is the one who read me the letter. I couldn't tell what his reaction was, but he didn't seem too angry, haha. Anyways, his name is Severus Snape; he's the Potions Master at Hogwarts. A hearing hasn't been scheduled yet that I know of, and I'm glad. I hope to have my sight back by that time. Professor Snape is working on a potion as I write this to try and return my sight to me. If nothing works, he's going to turn to spell work, which as I'm sure you know, is sometimes dangerous, especially when you're not sure exactly what the hex did to my eyes. They appear to be perfectly normal, or at least Snape says so.

The eagle is an excellent Patronus! I wish I knew what mine was. As soon as I get back to Hogwarts, I'll be sure to test it out. I think I have the perfect memory picked out, actually. If my owl hits you with the letter, or drops it in something, I'm sorry, she does it to me all the time now.

Sincerely,

Danielle


	8. Chapter 8 - Seven Years Difference

Chapter 8 - Seven Years Difference, You Foolish Gryffindor

**Severus's POV**

I can't think of a single thing to add together to make a potion to help blindness. I want to help her, I really do, but it looks like I'm going to have to go back to the books of potions and spells.

I don't want to hurt her any worse than she already is of course, but spells can be dangerous, as can certain potions ingredients. At noon I give up and go back to the den and sit down. Danielle is feeling the walls for some reason.

"What are you doing?" I ask. I don't like people touching my things.

"Trying to get a look at this place. You have A LOT of books," she says, seeming impressed. "What are their genres?"

"There's a little of everything," I say honestly. "This place is decrepit in case you can't feel that."

"I already had that figured out. The furniture is threadbare, and the wallpaper feels like parchment."

"It's not in very good condition," I say soulfully. "I've lived here all my life." I say this part without any happiness, and I think she catches it, but doesn't say anything.

"You really should dust," she says instead. She feels around the rest of the walls and goes to the couch, plopping down without looking again, but I'm not sitting there. "I take it you're not having any luck with miracle potions?"

"No," I say simply.

She sighs. "About last night…"

Things are going to get awkward again…

"Ms. Thorne, it is best to live in the present, not the past."

She is silent and just when I think that that was the end of the conversation, she blurts, "I know you're a teacher, and there's like a fairly large age difference—"

I cut her off, "7 years."

"That's not always so much," she adds, then hesitates before going on, "But I like being with you."

"Not just because you want me to find a cure for your blindness?"

"Not really that at all. I like you for YOU, Severus. I've only known you for 2 years, this next being the third, but in the past few days, I've gotten to know you a lot better."

"You know nothing about me," I state simply. She doesn't know my past. She doesn't know anything.

"I know that you like black coffee with your breakfast, you're not a greasy git, you don't sleep in a coffin, but rather in a soft bed. You live on Spinner's End in a house you've lived in your entire life that, while decrepit, is still a home."

"You know nothing of my past," I growl.

"Because you haven't told me!" she argues. "You know nothing of mine either."

"Your parents are dead, you're 16, blind, a Gryffindor, you have your own home awaiting you, and you don't need me!" I yell, getting to my feet angrily and pacing.

"You're 23, a Slytherin, a Potions Master, you can see, you have your own home, mule-headed, and you get as ticked as a dragon on occasion, and hand out detentions more than any other teacher in the history of Hogwarts, but the difference is that you need me!"

"I. Don't. Need. ANYONE!" I growl, teeth clenched, and getting up in her face.

* * *

**Danielle's POV**

I can't see his rage, but I know it's there. I start to back down because he can do anything he wants to me over the summer and Dumbledore probably wouldn't know, and he's right; I don't really know him. But he doesn't know me either and he hasn't pushed me away until now.

"Last night you told me you would guide me through the darkness…was I wrong to believe you?" I question quietly.

He is silent for a long time. I hear him sigh. He doesn't know what to say. He sits down beside me instead. I wish I could see him. I pray that one day I will.

"Yes," he croaks out. "You were wrong to believe me, you foolish Gryffindor."

"I don't think so," I whisper, sensing Severus is not only lying to me, but to himself.

"Why can't you just leave me be?" he asks me. "This can't go anywhere."

"Seven years really isn't so much…" I trail. I'm being honest; I've known of a lot larger age differences.

"I am a teacher; you are a student. I could get fired for showing the slightest affection towards you."

"Dumbledore wouldn't fire you for actually liking a Gryffindor. How would he even know unless you told him?"

"Why do you insist on this? Why do you like the Greasy Git?"

"You are NOT a Greasy Git; how many times do I have to tell you that? We're both people without families, and I'm going to be staying here for 10 weeks. Surely Dumbledore expected something to happen."

"That's it! He planned this all along, that conniving old wizard!" Snape exclaims suddenly. "I'm going to write to him and give him a piece of my mind."

"What? What are you talking about? He couldn't have planned this."

"Of course he could! He could have sent you to live with one of the other teachers, but he picked me, of all."

"Because he must trust you."

"He trusts McGonagall too, along with several other staff members."

"Severus, are you looking at me?" I ask.

"Yes," he says hesitantly.

"I don't CARE if Dumbledore planned this, why do you?"

"You don't know my past, my present, or my future. You're in danger by living with me."

"Then why don't you tell me?" I ask quietly.

He's silent again, probably searching my eyes for an answer, but there's nothing there.

**I hope this doesn't classify as a cliffie, haha. Thanks for the reviews, views, favorites, follows, and remember to keep it up! I'd love to know what you think so far, not just about the story, but about how I portray Severus, and if you like Danielle or not. Honestly, I created her, and sometimes I don't like her attitude. :/ So I doubt you could offend me by saying you hate her, or saying Severus is too out of canon. I could never do him justice anyways. I've tried many times and changed little things a hundred times in my drafts to make him seem more snarky, in a snit, and well, Snapish.**

**AND REMEMBER TO RATE AND REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS AND WILL PROBABLY RESPOND! **


	9. Chapter 9 - Telling Danielle

Chapter 9 - Telling Danielle

**Severus's POV**

Should I tell her? _Of course not, Severus, are you mad? She's a simple Gryffindor girl. Brilliant, charming, sweet, beautiful, but no one can love you. You can't love them back or you put them in danger. You must remain detached as a spy. You can't tell her._

"I can't," I say as seriously as possible.

It's as if she's read my mind for a change. I have actually been reading her mind, I'm not a skilled legilimens for nothing.

"When you said you weren't a Death Eater all the time, you weren't joking, were you?"

I hesitate long enough to confirm her suspicions. "That's absurd."

"It's OK. You don't want to put me in danger, right? You're what, a spy for the Ministry?"

"No, not for the Ministry."

"For who then?"

"Dumbledore," I sigh.

"Ah, I see…what does he have to do with Voldemort?"

"The Dark Lord has many motives towards several of the students. As you know, many children have Death Eater parents. He thinks he can eventually infiltrate the school, if the need should arise."

"Isn't that a job for the Ministry though?"

"It should be, yes, but they're not doing enough to stop it. No one seems to be able to stop the Dark Lord now that he's returned."

"So the rumors are true," she comments. "What exactly is your role in all of this?"

It's too late to hide things now, I suppose, so I tell her, "I'm a spy; I am becoming one of the Dark Lord's most trusted servants so I can get sensitive information and then relay that information to Dumbledore."

"What do you get out of this?" she asks, confused.

"Dumbledore did me a favor in the past, and the Dark Lord has done me wrong one too many times," I say quietly.

"Another dark secret in the past of Severus Snape…" she trails. "Another story for another time?' she asks, sensing my distress over the whole matter.

I nod, then say yes, catching myself. I'm shocked when she leans over and hugs me after the story I've just told her. "Thank you for sharing a part of your life with me, Severus Snape."

I'm more surprised when I catch myself hugging her back.


	10. Chapter 10 - Vulnera Sanentur

Chapter 10 - Vulnera Sanentur

**Severus's POV**

3 Days Later

"You're never going to find a potion, are you, Severus? You're up there pretending, putting off the inevitable fact that I'm indefinitely blind."

"No, I really am trying," I say honestly. "I'm turning back to the books. I'm afraid I'll have to begin spellwork…today, actually. I'm completely out of ideas."

"I'm fine with it. I don't care what the risk is. I want to be able to SEE. If I can't see…Sight has always been my life, Severus."

"I know, you've always been very observant. You're observant even now though."

"Yes, but it's not the same. My hearing and smell is seemingly heightened by this, but I have always cherished colors and light, patterns and polka dots."

I nod, but then don't bother saying anything to go with it. We've just finished breakfast, and I'm reading a book on potions now. I do something a rarely do: I toss the book aside, frustrated. Danielle raises her eyebrows at me. "That mad, huh?"

"There's nothing left…I'm no healer, Danielle. Perhaps St. Mungo's would be a better idea than my handiwork."

"You're doubting your abilities, Severus. Surely there's something in your magical arsenal that can heal."

"Yes, but your eyes are hexed…I may know one spell though, and it shouldn't hurt. I created it after I created—" I stop abruptly, not wanting to tell her about my own personal hex.

* * *

**Danielle's POV**

"Created what, Severus? If you had to create a healing spell, you must have created a curse or hex."

"I created a hex called Sectumsempra."

"What does it do?" I ask warily.

"It doesn't matter, just never use it."

"Just tell me."

"Well," he says, "it tears a body apart, cutting the flesh all over, and overall causing the victim to bleed to death."

This comes as a shock to me. "Don't worry; I don't think I'll be using that. How do you create spells?"

"It's a long and complicated process I don't want to go into and wouldn't bother teaching you anyways. Let's focus on your eyes, shall we?"

"I know, they're beautiful, Severus. It's OK, you can say it."

He is silent. "Let's go upstairs to my laboratory," he says, rising to his feet. He goes without helping me as far as the secret door. I hear the door slide back and then he takes my arm, just like the first time he helped me down the orphanage stairs.

The going is slow up the stairs since I'm still so cautious about falling. When we reach the top he leads me back to the chair again. "Lay back, I want a clear shot at this. Don't move either."

I nod and lay back on the reclining chair. My nervous habit of tapping my foot comes out, so my foot is wiggling, and Severus stills it with one hand and says, "I said DON'T. MOVE."

"Sorry," I whisper.

"Look at the ceiling."

"Um, I'll try…" I say awkwardly, knowing what he means.

He starts reciting an incantation, "Vulnera Sanentur."

It reminds me of a soothing song, and I feel dreary. I feel like going to sleep, actually.

* * *

**Severus's POV**

She's starting to drift off, a side effect of the spell. I can't see a difference in her eyes, but I'm sure I'll know when it starts working because she'll jump up screaming that she can see. My mind is completely focused on this one thing as I chant the hypnotizing spell that sounds more like a slow song.

Danielle starts to go unconscious, so I hold her chin in one hand to keep her head in position. I won't know what good I've done until she wakes up again. Her eyes are now closed, but the spell is still connecting, I'm sure.

I stop chanting a minute or two later and leave Danielle to sleep it off while I go downstairs in fix lunch. Normally the spell would need to be cast only 3 times for maximum effect, but this isn't a cut or gash. I'm not even sure it will work. It depends on if the boy who cast it intended the spell to be a hex or a curse. If it's a curse, it will probably do nothing, if it's a hex, it might help. I throw together quick toasted cheese sandwiches and heat up canned vegetable soup. I don't know how long it will take for Danielle to wake up, but I'll know immediately if she can see or not. If she comes flying down the stairs happily, I'll know I've succeeded. If I hear her careful, cautious, blind steps, I'll know it didn't work.

I almost hope it doesn't. She won't have to see my pitiful home or me for that matter. I find it much more securing when she can't gauge my emotions when my Occlumency shields drop.

The reason Dumbledore picked me was not only because of Lily, or because I was a Death Eater for quite a while, but because I am detached. I am a skilled Occlumen. I am a skilled Legilimen. That is why he chose me, but if something clouds my focus, such as foolish infatuation with a girl from Gryffindor of all houses, I could forfeit not only my value as a trusted Death Eater by the Dark Lord, or Dumbledore's trust in me, but my life, along with Danielle's.

I hear quick steps coming down the stairs and wonder if that's the sound of a girl with sight.

She flies out of the secret door once she figures out how to open it and right into me.

I take that means she can see. "Severus, I can see! Not much, but a little!" she says happily, and before I know what's happening, I feel her lips press into mine. It's brief, but shocking none the less.

"Ms. Thorne, that is not appropr—"

"Oh, shut up!" she exclaims happily.

"How much has your vision improved?"

"Well, I made it down the stairs alive, although everything is all bleary. I could see well enough to see you…I've never seen you out of your stifling cloak…"

"Well now you have. If you would, could you please sit down and eat your lunch? I suppose it should be quite a bit easier being able to see your food and all."

"Thanks, Severus," she says, then practically skips to the chair, plopping down. "It looks and smells great."

"It's only toasted cheese sandwiches, Ms. Thorne, surely you remember what they look like," I say sarcastically.

"I told you to stop that," she says seriously. "I mean, really? I'm LIVING here; you don't have to call me Ms. Thorne. I mean, we're a bit more intimate than that," she states, taking a bite of sandwich and squinting at me.

"Intimate?" I ask. "I wouldn't call us that."

"I would," she says simply. "So, since I'm going to be here all summer, I was wondering if you'd help me bring my potion E up to an O?" she says as a question, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose I could teach you a bit ahead of time, though it would seem an unfair advantage compared to the other students."

"And do you really care if it's an unfair advantage? I'm top of the class anyway."

"I will teach you."

It's evening now, and I'm about to go to bed. I've already brushed my teeth, washed my face, and yawned a hundred or so times. It's 10:30 PM. Severus is beside me on the couch, thinking I guess. I glance over now and then now that I can see, and I catch him looking at me when he thinks I'm not looking. Of course I still can't see very well, but Severus said that he'd do the spell more in the morning. I think it takes a lot out of him; he looks and sounds much more tired than usual. I was able to read Leah's letter as well. It was as embarrassing as I figured.

We're pretty well silent, me just examining the den and watching the fire. The house is decrepit, but I can see Severus living here as a child. I don't know what his family was like, probably not too good considering there are some fist holes in the wall…it makes me wonder why Severus never fixed them. Or maybe he's the one who punched them…I don't know.

I look over at Severus again to find him slumped to one side, asleep. This surprises me; I've never seen him so…vulnerable. He obviously didn't mean to fall asleep there, so why did he? I've never seen him do anything unintentionally…he always thinks things through quite thoroughly from what I've seen of him. Of course, he's only been Potion's Master for two years; before him was Slughorn. The classes changed drastically to cheery and bright to dark and forbidding. Most students lost their interest in the subject all together, but no matter the teacher I'm still fascinated by all the potions in the world that can treat countless inflictions and cause countless others, not to mention make people tell the truth, like Veritaserum, or a simple Sleeping Draught when you're restless.

I know that it seems weird to like the Potions Master so easily, but we're a lot alike, and he's been helping me, and I don't know…I just really like him. I can't say I LOVE him, but I really, REALLY LIKE him, however shelled up and snarky he may be. Neither of us have a family, or at least he doesn't act like he does. We're living together; we might as well like each other and get along.

He ensnares my senses, as he said he would teach us to do as first years. He fascinates me in every way. I want to know EVERYTHING about him. He's so secretive, and the little insight he's given me only makes me more and more curious. So he's a spy; that is so cool. I want to know more about him.

Which brings back to mind the Greasy Git and the Dungeon Bat for some reason. I have to admit that he does have naturally oily hair, and if he doesn't wash it every day, it does look pretty greasy. And he does spend most of his time in the dungeons, but of course his class and Slytherin's common room are in the dungeons, so why not?

I think I'm making excuses for liking him, which is stupid, because I don't need an excuse. I have no one to stop me from doing anything I want to do except for Severus Snape.

God forbid him to try and become a parent figure; I won't let it happen, we're not THAT far apart in age. I will not have a father 7 years older than me.

I think about this as I drift off, how strange it would be to have Severus Snape as a father. Before I know it, I'm slumped against Snape too, sound asleep, smirking at the thought of being grounded by him.

_Young lady, you are grounded until further notice; and on top of that, you still have detention September 2__nd__ in the dungeons, cleaning flubberworms!_


	11. Chapter 11- Giving Up on More than Sight

Chapter 11 - Giving Up on More than Sight

**Danielle's POV**

In the middle of the night, I wake up needing to go to the bathroom, so I get up, and unable to see anything in the dark, stumble my way to the bathroom. The moon must be behind some clouds because I can't see anything.

I fumble for the matches in the bathroom and strike one. It doesn't light. Still holding the match, I give up and decide to use the toilet in the dark.

In less than two seconds, I'm shaking my hand like crazy and running it under the sink.

I yelp in pain and surprise, wondering why my finger hurts.

I hear footsteps coming towards me, and a quick, "Lumos," from Severus. He's standing right in the front of me, and I know his wand must be illuminated.

And the match must have been lit.

No.

That would mean…

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I'm blind," I cry. "I lit the match, and I couldn't see it, but I felt it burn me. And I can't see your wand illuminated, but I heard you say Lumos!" I cry, hugging him and burying my face in his nightshirt. I know it is white with little blue pinstripes. But I can't see it.

I may never see it again.

* * *

"Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur," Severus chants hypnotically.

I feel my lids going heavy, but something tells me that it won't work this time. It's 5 AM, or so Severus tells me, and we're upstairs again.

It's not going to work. I'm going to be blind forever.

* * *

**Severus's POV**

Why would the healing spell reverse itself? How could this happen? Will it work again a second time? Maybe I should take her to some professional Healers; they'd know what to do better than I.

Surely she can't be blind forever? This must be terrifying for her; first she gets her sight back, and is skipping with joy, literally, and then it's stripped from her again.

I chant for hours, despite knowing deep down that after three times, it probably does nothing at all. When I'm finally exhausted and cannot cast another spell, not even a Lumos, I collapse in the floor beside her and pray.

* * *

**Danielle's POV**

When I wake up, I find what I was expecting to find. Darkness. I sit up and swing my legs off the recliner. I plant my feet and start to stand up before I realize that I'm standing ON something. I fall back as I hear a "umph" from below me.

"Severus, what are you doing in the floor?!"

"I must have dozed off," he says, trying to catch the wind I knocked out of him.

"Are you OK? Sorry I stepped on you," I apologize.

"Can you see?" he asks cautiously.

I shake my head. "No. But you did your best Severus. At least I know what you look like in your PJs, and what your home looks like," I say, trying to see the bright side even now.

Severus gets up and sits beside me on the large chair. I'm sitting on the edge, and he leans back into the chair. I feel his arms come around me and then he's pulling me back so I'm lying against him.

"I like how you always try to see the bright side and make others feel better."

"I like how you always know what to say, no matter what," I say back to him.

He's quiet for a few moments and then says, "I've been denying my feelings for you."

"You're obviously not now," I say seriously.

"No," he sighs. "I gave up. You already know too much about me for me to ignore you."

"I know too much? What, are you going to kill me so I can't tell anyone?"

He hesitates, as if pondering the idea, and then continues, "No, that would be a waste of a smart mind and a beautiful girl."

I don't know what to say to that, so I don't say anything.

But then a foreboding subject comes to mind. "Severus, how can I attend Hogwarts without having sight? I won't be able to get up stairs quickly, I'll probably fall off the Grand Staircase even. I won't be able to read the textbooks or anything!"

"I've been thinking the same thing," he says quietly. "Letters you receive could be enchanted somehow to make them speak, like a Howler, but without the…howling. You could learn Braille," he suggests.

"In 9 weeks?" I ask critically.

"If we start now, we could both learn it simultaneously. We would at least be able to get a good start on it," he says, completely serious.

"How do you create a spell?" I ask. "I could create a spell to translate my notes that I take with a quill into Braille, couldn't I?" I ask.

He contemplates it for a moment, and then says, "It would have to be a Glamour, I really don't see much of a possibility there. I mean, you couldn't make the ink move once it was on the paper without a Glamour, and the spell itself…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean…but then I won't be able to read my own notes if I write them."

"Hmm…"

"Oh no, more Potion Master thinking noises," I tease.

"Do you even take notes?" he asks seriously.

"Yeah, but I rarely use them," I admit. "I usually just use the textbooks. You could always read me my notes after classes when I'm doing homework in the library," I suggest.

"No, people would start rumors, and…"

"Voldemort would find out?" I finish. "And use me to control you?" I say, connecting the dots.

I feel him nod. "My mother could help you."

"Your mother?" I ask incredulously. "Who's your mother? At Hogwarts?"

"Madam Pince," he says feebly.

"MADAM PINCE IS YOUR MOTHER?!" I exclaim. "Blimey, why didn't I connect the dots before? You do kind of look alike! You have the same nose!"

"Are you saying that I have a big nose?"

"Uh, no," I say quickly. "Does it matter? I can't see anything wrong with your nose," I say dismissively.

He laughs. Again.

"Wait, if Madam Pince is your mother, why doesn't she have the same last name?"

"Because my father was a sadistic…abuser. Her maiden name is Prince, her name is an anagram of I'm a Prince."

"Why hasn't anyone seen that before?" I wonder. "It's not very hidden, is it? Irma Pince unscrambles to be I'm a Prince."

"Yes, Dumbledore's been hiding her in Hogwarts for a while now so that Voldemort can't use her against me too."

"That's smart, Hogwarts is pretty secure."

"More secure than Gringotts," Severus adds.

"You really think that?" I question.

"Yes. I can't think of a safer place."

"Your father, what was his name?"

"Tobias Snape."

"He was an abuser? Did he hit you and your mother both?"

"Yes, he did. He was a muggle. He didn't know she was a witch until after they were married and she was pregnant with me. He hated her for it, and so he hated me."

"That's awful…So you're a half-blood then?"

"Yes," he says like he wants to say more, but doesn't. I don't push it.

"Is your father the one who punched all the holes in the walls? Why don't you fix them?"

"He punched them, yes, and I don't know why I never bothered to fix them. I just…"

He doesn't finish, and once again I don't push. "Going back to school is going to be weird now."

"Yes, I have to admit it is."

"What if I slip up and call you Severus instead of Professor?" I ask, figuring I probably will.

"Then I will give you detention," he says seriously, without hesitation.

"What? That's not fair…"

"How is that not fair? That's what I do to anyone else who dares disrespect me in front of an entire class."

"Well, it's not fair because I have no way to punish you if you call me Danielle."

"You would want to punish me for calling you something you've asked me to call you all along?"

"I might ask you the same thing."

"I never asked you to call me Severus," he states.

"I know, I've just always wanted to say that," I say dismissively.

"I would only give you detention as an excuse for us to see each other."

I'm surprised at this and happy at the same time. "That is probably the sweetest and strangest thing a teacher has ever said to me."

"Probably? Have you been messing with Flitwick or Binns as well?"

"Definitely, and Merlin no."

"You have a house, don't you?"

I nod. "I'm the only heir."

"Is it fancy?" he asks seriously.

"No, not really. I mean, it's big, but it's old too. My dad inherited it from his parents. There was no way we ever would have had the money to buy a house for ourselves. They both worked for the ministry, low-paying jobs and all," I explain.

"Do you miss your home?"

"I haven't been there since my parents died…it will be weird when I see it again."

"I'm only asking because I want to know if you want to go back there and get some things, or we could even stay there so one of us doesn't have to sleep on the couch, or like last night, both of us."

"There is enough room…Do you really want to?"

I feel him nod again.

It's only a few minutes later that I realize I referred to seeing my home again, when in reality, I probably never will.


	12. Chapter 12 - Telling Danielle EVERYTHING

Chapter 12 - Telling Danielle EVERYTHING

**Danielle's POV**

At lunch a letter arrives from a strange owl that actually hands Severus the letter rather than dropping it in our food like Lily.

I listen as Severus reads the letter out loud:

"It's from the Ministry of Magic. To whom it may concern:"

The letter went on to tell us about the date of the court trial and who we needed to contact (The Ministry and a lawyer.)

Of course, Severus instantly volunteers Dumbledore to be my lawyer, insuring me that he's done it before and is quite good at it, which sounds fine with me. We'll have to get in touch with the Ministry of Magic and tell them that we intend to press charges. I have to go see Healers first though as proof of my damaged eyes.

This is actually kind of scary to me seeing as I've never been to the hospital before. Severus assures me it will be OK, and we will go tomorrow. I dread it, but he says the day after tomorrow we should go to my house, so he tells me to start packing.

Of course, I never really did unpack, so that's not a problem. I should have done some snooping when I had my sight, but I saw the house in its entirety and most of it's imprinted in my mind. I do plan to snoop around a little bit though; anything I can find out about Severus is something, right?

* * *

**Severus' POV**

It's evening and I'm sitting on the couch reading a book, and Danielle has gone to her/my room for something. I've read ten pages by the time I realize I have no idea what I'm reading. Looking at the cover, I see it's a fictional novel, and obviously a love story. What made me pull THIS off the shelf? It must have been my mother's; I should probably return it to her when we go back to Hogwarts. I read the description of it, and decide to read it anyway, just to see what Mother reads.

* * *

**Danielle's POV**

I'm snooping around blindly, literally. I can't tell what I'm going through, but I do manage to find a journal, which is useless since I can't read it. I want to find out the personal things that are definitely in here, but I can't SEE the stupid book. Ugh. I feel guilty searching through his things, so I give up. It's not going to do any good anyhow. I look around the room, hoping for just a glimmer of light in just one eye, but finding none. I sigh and search the last drawer. My hand brushes something at the back, and I pull it out. I can tell by touch that it's a photo. I wonder if it's of Severus and his family.

I look down at it, wishing for sight.

* * *

**Severus's POV**

I walk in on Danielle snooping through my things. She has a picture of Lily in her hands, which enrages me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

She stutters a reply, "I-I…I was snooping," she admits lamely.

"I knew I should have planted something that would make you sorry for this."

"What does it matter? I can't even see who the picture is of," she says bitterly.

I realize she is right, but go on, still fueled by anger. "Why are you bothering to snoop then? You're BLIND you can't see anything to find anything out about me!"

"I know I'm blind; how observant of you," she spits. "I just want to know more about you, and my surroundings."

"Then by all means, ASK!"

She puts the photo of Lily back in the drawer, then whispers, "I'm sorry, Severus…who is that picture of?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"It matters to me…I know I haven't really KNOWN you very long, but the least you could do is not keep secrets in plain sight," she says, spitting the last word like fire.

* * *

**Danielle's POV**

I push past Severus, but he grabs my arm and pulls me back around. "Fine. I'll tell you. I'll tell you EVERYTHING."

He drags me to the couch and pushes me down roughly. He sits in the armchair and says, "The picture was of a woman named Lily Evans, well she was Lily Evans, now she's a Potter. Well, she was, at least until the Dark Lord killed her," he rambles quickly.

"The Boy Who Lived? She's his mother?"

"Yes. We knew each other in school; we were best friends actually. I'm the one who informed her that she was a muggleborn witch. I used to go to her house when my father, Tobias, was being especially drunk.

"I fell in love with her. James Potter also liked her, and his main activity of the day was to make my life miserable. He and the Marauders, that's what he called his sick group of friends, would bully me relentlessly day after day. The only thing that made them cut it out for a little while was Lily.

"I got interested in the Dark Arts, hoping to impress her. I didn't realize how stupid I was at the time. Many of the other Slytherins were interested in them too, and it seemed to impress the Slytherin girls. Of course, many of them are in Azkaban or dead now.

"Lily had finally had enough when I, humiliated by James who hung me upside down with the spell Levicorpus, called her a Mudblood.

"She went on to marry that arrogant Potter, and I went on to be a Death Eater. I wanted out again pretty quickly when I realized how evil and foolish it was to hurt innocent people. By that time Voldemort found out about Lily and James having a son named Harry Potter. There was a prophecy described by none other than Trelawney, that psychic kook at Hogwarts.

"I overheard the conversation and told the Dark Lord. I was the downfall of my own true love. I begged Dumbledore to protect Lily, and in exchange offered anything. Dumbledore gave me a job at the school and I became a spy for him. The Dark Lord thought that I was spying on Dumbledore for HIM, but I am really feeding him fake information that Dumbledore tells me to.

"The Potters' secret keeper revealed to the Dark Lord where Lily and James were, and no matter what Dumbledore did, he couldn't protect them fast enough. And so they were killed. That's when I vowed to have nothing more to do with the Dark Arts, except to bring them to an end."

He seems to be finished, and I'm speechless.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" I say quietly. "To offer…anything in return for their protection, even though she wasn't yours to protect."

He simply stares at me.

"I understand why you wanted to remain detached from me now."

"But I don't have that option anymore; you know too much. I must now protect you as well!" he says, rising to his feet again, agitated.

I stand, find his arm and hold onto it, looking where I hope his black eyes are. "Is it really so awful? At least now you have someone that has your story, doesn't that make you feel better, to be noticed?"

He is silent.

And then he kisses me, and sparks explode in my head, and I almost think I can see him through my closed eyelids. It's long and passionate this time, and we both come gasping up for air when it's over.

He backs away from me slowly, and I sense his confusion. "This cannot be happening. Not after what I just told you."

"That you're in love with a woman that's been dead for two years?"

* * *

**Severus's POV**

I put my hand to my face, pressing in on my eyes with my forefinger and thumb. I take a deep breath and let it out. "No, I just told you I was a Death Eater for several years, and you still…"

"Love you?"

"Yes. That and you're STILL a student to me," I continue, but am cut off.

"Dumbledore is not going to fire his spy. No one will ever know what went on this summer if we don't tell them."

"Which brings back the problem of your tuition. We've got to get started on Braille!"

"Well, wait until the Healers have a whack at me, then we'll see, OK, Severus? I might still regain my sight…" she trails off, doubting it.

I nod, then say yes after realizing that she has no idea that I'm nodding. She can't see the expression on my face, unoccluded. I should probably teach her that soon as well. I will teach her Legilimency and Occlumency as well, so that she can hide her thoughts, and become even more aware of her surroundings at the same time.

But for now I need to get some rest, and I refuse to spend another night on the couch when my own bed is in use by another. "I need to get some sleep," I tell her, and start for the bedroom. She stays on the couch, staring after me.

Of course, she's really not staring at all, is she?

* * *

**Danielle's POV**

After Snape goes to bed, I wait a long time before sneaking into the room. Sneaking is pretty hard when you're blind because you can't tell if the person is awake or asleep, or if they're looking right at you to see what you're doing. I do my best and listen to his soft breathing. When I'm certain he's asleep and a snore rises to me, I find my bedclothes and change into them. I'll take a shower in the morning before we leave.

Silently, I find my way to the opposite side of the bed and softly lay down. Sleep doesn't come easily. Why hasn't a letter arrived from Leah yet? Or has it and Snape is keeping it from me? But why would he do that? No, she must have keeled over dead upon reading it…

* * *

When I wake up in the morning, Severus is still asleep, which I can determine by his gentle snoring. I silently get up and grab some clothes.

I go to the bathroom and take a shower and all that other stuff that girls do in the morning in the bathroom, and head to the kitchen. I'd fix breakfast, but I can't read the labels on things or see if it's done or not, so I just wander around, getting to know the place again. I feel along the endless bookcases, wondering what the books are about. For some reason, I can't see Severus pleasure reading, or at least not fiction. I stub my toe on the edge of one of the cases and decide that's enough blind adventuring. I find my way to the front door and pause beside it. I could go for a walk, but that might be kind of dangerous seeing as I'll probably get lost.

I sigh and turn around and walk right into Severus. I jump and yelp in surprise.

"Thinking about leaving me, were you?" he asks, amused.

"No, I was thinking about taking a walk, but figured I'd get lost," I say, my heart rate returning to normal.

"I'm going to go fix some breakfast, and then we'll go by floo to St. Mungo's."

I nod and I hear his footsteps recede into the other rooms, and I wonder how I did not hear him sneak up like that. I sigh and take my seat at the kitchen table and think while Severus uses magic to make breakfast.

What if they can't fix my eyes? I can't go back to Hogwarts blind. What about the stairs? There are a lot of stairs at Hogwarts. Even if I can successfully manage to not fall off the Grand Staircase, Braille is going to be just as big a problem. Homework is going to be impossible, and how am I supposed to check things out from the library to study? I won't be able to see them! There's got to be a solution for my blindness. If there's not, I just won't be able to go back to Hogwarts to be a student. I'll have to drop out, and Dumbledore will understand.

And then bigger questions come along like: What am I going to be after I drop out? Where am I going to go? Who is going to take care of me? I guess after I drop out I'll still have to wait the last few months until I turn a legal age to use magic and take a test. I'll train for Apparating and learn to do that so I don't have to fly a broom. I can use the Floo network to get around too. The three questions above are still unanswered though. Will Dumbledore let me live at Hogwarts with Severus? More importantly, will Severus want to help me? I mean, he did promise, but that was kind of a nightmare comforter more than a real promise. I don't want to make him do something he doesn't want to do, but what if he doesn't want to take care of me? I don't want to have to have someone to take care of me.

I thought the whole point of growing up was so you could take care of yourself. How am I supposed to do that if I can't even cook breakfast for myself, or am afraid to go up some stairs? Maybe I can go to a school for the blind and learn that stuff…

After breakfast during which I was completely silent, as was Severus, both of us probably thinking, we headed to the den. Severus offers me some Floo powder in a jar, and I take a handful. He does the same and says, "Make sure you say it clearly, and that you say St. Mungo's General Waiting Room, understood?"

I nod and he steps into the fireplace, throwing the Floo Powder down as he says, "ST. MUNGO'S GENERAL WAITING ROOM."

I guess he disappears, and so I follow and do the same.

The next thing I know, I'm stepping out of a fireplace. Someone grabs my arm and I instantly know it is Severus, though he never says a word. I hear a few people talking, and it sounds like the typical doctor's office waiting room.

"I'm Severus Snape, temporary guardian of Danielle Thorne, who has an appointment today."

The woman does something, I guess checks for my record, and I wonder when Severus made the appointment for me. He must have sent Lily out. I haven't petted her in a while, or even seen her, well, you know what I mean. Severus must be taking care of her as well.

It's just now that I realize that Lily has the same name as the one that Snape loved. That must be why he hesitated whenever he said her name. It reminded him of his love.

"Oh yes, here she is. Go right in," she says.

Severus takes my arm again and leads me through a doorway. A man speaks and asks, "What can we do for you today?"

"We need someone to check her eyes. She was the one in the paper who was hexed blind."

I was in the paper?

"Ah, yes, right this way."

We go somewhere else and I feel extremely disoriented by my surroundings. The next thing I know there are people bustling around me, and they tell me to lie back on a bed. Severus hangs onto my hand the whole time to let me know that he's still there, and a lady says, "Count to twenty."

I don't make it to 8.

* * *

I'm at the hospital all day, but nothing fixes my sight. When we leave I'm too exhausted to do anything but sleep once getting back to Spinner's End. Snape tries to be reassuring, but I really don't listen to him much. He says that he'll keep trying to create a potion until my sight is returned, even if it takes him his whole life.

We decide to go to my house after I learn to Apparate. Snape can't Apparate us there since he's never been to my house, so he's going to start giving me lessons tomorrow. We talked about our options at the hospital, and it seems that I won't be returning to Hogwarts. Snape wrote a letter to Dumbledore, and Dumbledore said he would put my dropping-out forms in order. I'll never have my dream job of being a writer, but there's surely something I can do.

In the meantime, Snape enrolled me in a school for the magically blind. I start in one week. I'll be missing some of the classes though for the court hearings and such.


	13. Chapter 13 - Thorne Residence & Hearing

**Originally, I divided this into two chapters, but when putting them here, I decided to combine it into one longer chapter since they were both kind of short. Thanks for the reviews so far!**

Chapter 13 - Thorne Residence and The Court Hearing

**Danielle's POV**

I can Apparate now! Severus trained me to Apparate when I wasn't attending the summer classes this week for the blind. The court trial is the week after next. We're going to my house right now.

"Ready?" I ask him this time.

"Ready," he says, smirking, "If you get me splinched I will curse you."

I have successfully Apparated around the house, but never so far as my home, which I have now learned isn't as far as I thought.

I turn on my heel, Severus hanging onto me, and the world goes around.

Just think of the 3 D's, Determination, Destination, Deliberation.

And we land on my front steps, as planned.

"Excellent," Severus praises.

"Would I earn an O from you for that?" I ask.

"I must admit, yes, you would," he admits.

I go around the side of the house to find the key. It can't be called by an Accio charm. I slide my hand behind the gutter and pull the key off. Running back to Severus, I unlock the door and we both step inside.

"It's considerably larger than my home," Severus says, "and there are more stairs."

"Yeah, but I know these by heart. I've been up and down them a thousand times in the dark."

I show Severus around the place, which, while big, is old, but still nice.

"You said this place wasn't fancy," Severus states.

"Well, I guess it is, but in an old way. Most of this has been here since the house was built. Come on, I'll show you my room!" I say excitedly.

* * *

**Severus's POV**

I follow her up the stairs. She does seem to know them pretty well as she runs up them. She leads me down the hall and up another flight, I'm assuming the attic.

When I reach the top of the stairs, she casts Lumos (since she dropped out she is allowed to use magic outside of school now, hence the Apparating. She had to take an exam and the Apparating test. She passed both with flying colors).

"Can you light the lamps?" she asks me, so I do. When I finally get a look around, I'm pleasantly surprised. Her room is painted light lavender to lighten things up a bit, and there are posters and drawings all over the walls.

"I didn't know you liked to draw."

"Yeah, I used to draw a lot over the summers," she says quietly, finding her way to her bed and sitting down. I look around at everything in her room and say, "Would you rather stay here or at my home?"

She thinks about it a moment and then says, "Well, my house actually does have a spare bedroom."

I smirk and say, "I can grab my things and we can stay here if you like."

"Thanks, Severus. You're the best."

I Apparate back home and pack. I'm sure Danielle will be fine by herself for a while. I just pack the same things that I pack for school. When I Apparate back to her front door and enter, the house is better lit. I suppose Danielle thought about me and lit some of the place up. I find her in the kitchen lighting more things.

"I'm back," I declare.

"I heard you come in," she responds. "I didn't set anything on fire that wasn't supposed to be lit, right?" she asks.

"No, it all looked good to me," I assure her truthfully, looking for stray flames. "I've got my things; anywhere in particular you want to put me?"

"Mm, well…I guess you can take either of the spare rooms on the second floor. The one on the right at the end is…was my parents', so it's full of their stuff, but the other too are fairly empty I think," she tells me and leads the way.

* * *

**Danielle's POV**

The Court Hearing

I'm so nervous. I'm going to be facing Canon again, and even though I know he can't hurt me, the question is whether I can go the entire trial without killing him. Actually Snape would probably kill him first since I'd be afraid of hurting someone else by accident.

Apparently Canon is pleading guilty, since it's pretty obvious that he was.

If all goes well on my part, Canon can be tried as an adult and sent to Azkaban. But that's not really what I want. What I really want is him to tell me how to remove the curse. Maybe it's too much too hope for, but it's something to hang onto as I enter the courtroom.

But, the catch to Canon pleading guilty is that he's also pleading insanity, and the evidence from his drawings and past experiences might get him off with counseling and mental help in St. Mungo's.

I'm also very uncomfortable because 1) I can't see anybody around me, 2) I'm dressed up and have absolutely NO idea what I look like, though Snape assures me that I look amazing, and that makes me feel amazing because I've never heard him compliment anyone before, and 3) Some of my friends, and the others from the orphanage are here.

I hear reassuring words around me, and recognize a few voices. Dumbledore is here since he's my lawyer and I trust him. I met with him last week to discuss the trial and he said he would do most of the talking. I hope he's right because my tongue feels like sandpaper on the inside of my mouth.

Once the trial has ACTUALLY started, the accused is brought in (that's Canon) and the session begins.

Canon Newhart is found guilty of the accused crimes, (he lists them, and I guess Canon planned on fighting his way out of the Ministry because there is quite a list) and will be sentenced to no less than 15 years in Azkaban. The sentence is suspended until the defendant has served no less than 3 years, or however long doctors feel necessary, in a mental institution. Court is adjourned, and he bangs his gavel.

As Canon passes me, he says, "I never invented a way to reverse it."

"I don't care," I lie. "I'll find a way. I hope you have a nice stay in Azkaban, and say hi to the Dementors for me; make sure they kiss you while you're there," I say sarcastically.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Last Week of Vacation

Chapter 14 - The Last Week of Vacation

**Danielle's POV**

The school for the blind I'm enrolled in is a boarding school, like Hogwarts, though of course much smaller. There aren't houses, and I hope that reduces the rivalries. I packed my things carefully and in a particular order, just like we were taught.

Severus has been slaving away endlessly and having me try tons of different potions, and though I keep telling him to slow down, he doesn't. He promises me that he'll keep trying throughout the school year and sending me potions through the mail, with their ingredients in case it works so it could help others.

"Severus, I never thought I'd say I miss you before, most kids are relieved to get away from you actually, but I'm going to miss you this year."

"You still get to come home for the winter vacation."

_Home. Is it here or Spinner's End?_ _Both,_ I decide. My home used to be Hogwarts during the year…will this new school be my home?

_No, Spinner's End and Thorne Residence are my homes, no other school will be able to create the memories that I have in those places. Hogwarts is my home too though...even if I never see it again._

"Are you OK?" Severus asks me.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I was thinking about when you return to Hogwarts and I go to school."

"You'll have plenty of time to think about that when it actually happens, Ms. Thorne," Professor Snape replies.

I glare at him for calling me Ms. Thorne. "Well, Professor, what ever will happen to me if you fall in love with one of those other Gryffindor girls?" I ask as seriously as I can muster, but I'm still smiling.

"I doubt you'll have to worry about that. I'll try my best to restrain myself."

"How are you going to answer the questions?"

"Glare at them, like you say I always do. That and hand out detentions. Not sure what I'm going to do about yours since you can't serve it…"

"Haha, people are going to whisper that the Dungeon Bat has hooked up with a Gryffindor girl. Your own house will think you betrayed them."

I can feel his glare as he's deadly silent. "Let them believe what they want…maybe it's true. Can you stay here by yourself for a few hours while I go shopping?"

"For what?" I ask. It's unusual for him not to take me.

"Well, I need to go to the shady part of London to get some potions ingredients."

"You're out AGAIN?"

He sighs, "Yes, they're eating up my paycheck too. But I'll continue for you. I need some lesser used ingredients though, and they can only be found in Knockturn Alley. I wouldn't want you to be seen somewhere like that."

"OK Severus, I'll just burn the place down while you're gone," I say dismissively.

"Please don't," he says, and I hear him Apparate away.

I knew she'd ask what I was going shopping for, but it's important that she not know just yet. Because what I'm shopping for is for her. I hope that she will hold it dearly, even if she cannot see it, she will be able to feel it, and it will be beautiful. It will be the perfect one for her.

It takes a long time before Severus returns, and when he does I ask him what he got.

"Um, well, I don't think I'll teach it to you," he informs me. "Kind of dangerous really," he warns.

He probably just has something he doesn't want me to see, well, you know, not see, but…

**Put in your review what you think Severus got Danielle, if it's not already too obvious! I'll try to reply and tell you if you're correct or not! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Danielle's 17th Birthday

Chapter 15 - My 17th Birthday

**Danielle's POV**

It's November 1, 1984 and I'm 17 years old. I'm in school of course, but a few friends threw me a party. One of the kitchen workers baked me a cake and today is a great day. I'm expecting mail from Severus soon; he writes me often. He's always sending me new potions to try, but none have worked yet. A few have burned and itched, but not worked. I appreciate his effort enormously, but I wish he'd take a break. I've heard from a few friends at Hogwarts as well who wish I was there. Leah Turner has remained my friend, though others have simply stopped writing. I can read Braille now, and there IS a spell to change written words to Braille. It's actually quite simple, but not many have heard of it. _Excitabis illud_ is the incantation, followed by a tapping-like motion on the books, and then you raise your wand above, and the words seem to pop out.

Wizard Braille isn't really Braille at all it's completely different, but I wouldn't know how to explain it.

Lily drops a letter and it hits me in the head. Luckily she doesn't seem to ever drop packages on my head. I don't know what her problem is, but at least this way I know the mail has arrived. I give her an owl treat and she sits on my chair.

I open the letter and the say the incantation.

_Dear Danielle,_

_No potion this week…I managed to blow up my lab and cause quite a commotion in the Dungeons. The Slytherins keep asking what I'm brewing, but I tell them to mind their own business. I'm ashamed to admit that I blew up anything; it hasn't happened in years._

_Naturally there has been a lot of trouble involving Gryffindors, bloody kids, I can't stand them._

_Went to a bloody Death Eater meeting and informed Dumbledore. Things are starting to escalate but slowly. Anyways, happy birthday, I sent a package with Fawkes to you; it was too heavy for Lily to carry. He'll probably be late though because Dumbledore sent him on an errand as well. Hopefully Fawkes isn't as clumsy as Lily._

_There's another letter attached to Fawkes that says more, but in this one I wanted to tell you that I can't wait until Christmas break to see you again. Don't go to a lot of trouble to try and buy me anything for Christmas, I have something special planned. I made reservations at a nice restaurant in Paris for us on Christmas Eve. I wasn't going to tell you, but I just couldn't hold onto the secret any longer._

_ Happy birthday,_

_ Severus __Professor__ Snape_

I tuck the letter away in my pants pocket and finish my lunch here, which happens to be cake and ice cream today for me.

"Who's that a letter from?" Crystal, one of my new friends who is really perceptive, having been blind her entire life, asks.

"A friend back at my old school," I say honestly, then add, "Well, a teacher actually."

"Ooohhh," a few of the girls go.

"Hey, cut it out," I say, embarrassed.

"Danielle's got a teacher boyfriend, how old is he?" one calls.

"23," I reply earnestly.

The girls ooh again.

I sigh and say, "He's sending me a package on a phoenix's wings."

"A phoenix?" a boy named Thomas asks. He used to be able to see. "I love phoenixes…do you think it will let me pet it?"

"I've heard Fawkes is a good natured bird, so probably, but I don't really know, I've never even seen the bird," I say, and laugh at my own joke along with the others. I still slip up a lot.

The package arrives a few minutes later as we're about to return to class since it's Thursday. Thomas pets Fawkes while I tear it open quickly and feel what's inside. I smell chocolate, and find a box of it inside. But there are other things, including another letter that I will read later. I feel a rectangular object, and it has knobs. I realize that it's a radio after I switch it on.

That is the perfect gift for me. I don't have to look at it, just listen to it.

"So, is your boyfriend cute?" Crystal asks.

"Um, well, what do you mean by cute? I mean, you can't mean looks," I laugh.

"I mean is he sweet and kind and dreamy and have nice hair and a nice body?" she clarifies.

I laugh. "Um, well, a lot of people would disagree with all of that or wouldn't know, but yes, he's sweet and kind and dreamy to me most of the time, and he does have silky hair that's kind of long, and honestly I haven't really SEEN his body, but he always looked pretty fit in his teaching robes, and in his pajamas."

"Ooh, Danielle's slept with the teacher…what's he teach?"

"Potions," I reply, gathering my things for a quick trip to my dorm before heading to class.

"A Potions Master, no wonder you have such superb grades in Hunley's class," Stephanie comments, "I don't know what Hunley looks like, but from his voice I can tell he's a git."

"I think that's a Potion Master thing," I laugh, heading for the door. "Severus is like that too to his students, well at least certain ones. He always liked the house he came from better, Slytherin. But he was always really sad. I've heard Hunley's only in his 20s too, who knows, if he ever gets close enough for one of you to feel what his figure's like, maybe one of you can snatch him up."

"Um, no thank you, I think I'll stick with Jared," Crystal says, referring to her boyfriend who also attends school here.

We all split up and go to class. I'll have to read the letter later.

* * *

In my dorm that evening, I read the letter to myself:

_Dear Danielle,_

_This is the second letter I told you about, obviously. I hope Fawkes didn't pummel you with it. Yes, it's a radio. I figured you might want to listen to some music some time when you're in your dorm or with your friends. I sent you chocolate because Leah Turner came to me after class and hinted that you were a chocolate lover, well, actually just blurted it before she left. It made the rest of the students giggle and whisper, and infuriated me, but was helpful since I had no idea what to get you. To uphold my reputation, however, I gave Ms. Turner detention with Professor McGonagall._

_ Until I find another potion,_

_ Severus_

Leave it to Leah to tell Severus everything about me. Normally she would never even SPEAK to Snape without being terrified, but the more I write to her and talk to her, the more she seems to enjoy his class and not be so judgmental towards him. This probably enrages him since he loves to terrify students, but he'll get over it. Hopefully. I wonder how many detentions she's served for him so far for things like this.


	16. Chapter 16 - Return to Spinner's End

Chapter 16 - Return to Spinner's End (The Beginning of Christmas Break)

**Danielle's POV**

When school dismisses until January, instead of riding the bus like the others, I am able to Apparate to my destination, Spinner's End, where Severus agreed to meet me. He's not here yet, but I'm sure he will be in a few hours. I hang around the place, getting a feel for it and using my new knowledge of things to figure out how to make myself a cup of tea. I recline in Severus's recliner.

* * *

**Severus's POV**

I board the train, excited to get close enough to my home to be able to Apparate. If I really tried to, I could probably make it, but I have to do rounds on the train to make sure that no students are misbehaving, but they always are.

I catch a Slytherin and a Gryffindor snogging in the luggage car and break it up, as is my job. I think for a long time after that how Danielle and I are nothing like that. We barely touch each other, let alone snog each other.

* * *

**Danielle's POV**

Severus arrives and I try to remain calm. I know it's him, because he greets me as soon as he sees me in the recliner.

"Well, well, well, it seems like Mr. Snape is late again. Detention," I say, mimicking what he had said to several students upon occasion, including me, what feels like ages ago.

I set my tea down and stand up. He rushes up and gives me a hug. "I'm so glad to see you, Danielle."

"I'm glad to see you too, Severus, hey, did you notice? I fixed myself tea!" I say happily.

"Yes, that's excellent! Maybe now you can help with the dishes too."

"Aw, they do themselves with the flick of a wand," I say idly. "You didn't happen to bring any potions with you, did you?" I ask, wary.

"Um, well, uh, no," he says, lying, I'm sure.

"Do my eyes still look the same or have your Potions destroyed them?" I ask curiously.

"They're still just as blue as they were the day I first walked into your class for the first time."

"Oh, you noticed even then?" I tease.

"Absolutely. I looked at everyone, and the way my intro was they all were instantly terrified."

"I wouldn't say TERRIFIED, just…disturbed. You were a huge change from Slughorn. At least you don't pick favorites." I don't add that he just dislikes everyone equally.


	17. Chapter 17 - The City of Love

Chapter 17 - The City of Love

Christmas Eve

**Danielle's POV**

Things with Severus have been wonderful. He seems ecstatic all the time, which is strange, but good. I think he stares at me a lot, but I can't tell what he's thinking, though he promised to teach me Legilimency and Occlumency over this break or next summer.

It's time to go to the restaurant in Paris. Severus says that he'll help me, but we're going to have to take broom. Either that or the Knight Bus, but that will take too long. Anyways, I'm excited and Severus says I look very tasteful, which is a word I haven't heard him use before. He seems jittery as we mount his broom (I can tell in his voice).

Getting off the ground is terrifying for me, but at least Severus is behind me as we glide across the night sky towards Paris, the city of love. I'm leaning back against him comfortably, wishing I was as comfortable on a broom now as I once was.

"Severus, if I tell you something, will you promise not to throw me off this broom?" I ask.

"Yes, what is it?" he asks in my ear.

"Severus, I love you."

The broom takes a dip and then soars higher in the air with Severus's surprise at my words. I mean, I know we love each other, but we've never actually SAID it, so…

"I love you too," Severus replies, lips touching my ear. It sends a pleasant tingle down my spine. I lean back and kiss him softly on the lips, and he kisses back.

* * *

**Severus's POV**

We land in Paris and I guide Danielle inside. I tell the man in the front about the reservation and he leads us to our seats, privately winking at me as I slip him the ring. They're used to this sort of thing. It's a Muggle restaurant, and I've already conversed with them about the classic way of putting the ring the champagne. I explained to him that she was blind, so I would be able to freely signal him and the musicians to start playing Au Claire De Lune, which Danielle heard on the radio and said, and I quote, "It's the most beautiful song without singing I've ever heard." I order pricey steaks for both of us and champagne. Danielle doesn't reject the liquor like she has before when offered something as simple as a butterbeer.

We both eat a bit of the salad they serve and soup. I'm so nervous! I mean, by proposing to Danielle, I'm putting her in the way of the Dark Lord! Am I thinking too selfishly?

Our drinks come, but the ring is not there yet, that's for the refill.

"How's the champagne?" I ask her as she takes a first sip.

"I didn't think I'd like it, but it's surprisingly pleasant," she says, surprised.

I smirk at how surprised she will be in a few minutes.

When the steaks come we both agree that the food is really good. "Danielle," I say, building up, "we've gotten to know each other a lot better. I never dreamed I could ever love a Gryffindor after Lily, but now I have. I don't want to lose you, ever." I wave to the waiter and he offers her a refill. She agrees and the ring is neatly dropped into the glass.

She raises the glass to take a sip. It will take a few drinks before the ring touches her lips.

"I don't want to lose you either, Severus. You're all I've got anymore," she says, and it comes out airy. Maybe she's had a little bit too much champagne… "And here it is Christmas Eve! Everything is just perfect, Severus. A year ago I never dreamed of any of this."

"Neither did I…but perhaps things can still get better," I comment as the ring slides towards her lips.

* * *

**Danielle's POV**

The champagne is wonderful, though it feels morally wrong to me. I feel something touch my lip. It's cool and feels like…metal?

_It's a ring!_ My mind explodes. I swallow the champagne and pull the glass away from my lips. I feel Severus's hand around my own on the glass and then he reaches in neatly with a piece of silverware and gets the ring out. I can feel him lower himself to the floor on one knee as he holds my left hand.

_Is this happening? _My heart screams yes, but my brain is numb.

"Danielle Thorne, he says as I hear that familiar tune from just the other day rise on the violin, and I know he planned this as well. _He remembered that?_ my mind races. "will you marry me?" he finishes.

I can hear some of the other guests here whispering and I know many are watching. My answer is quite sure though when I say, "Yes, Severus, I will, I will!" and he slides the ring over my finger, and I feel like…the happiest girl on the planet.

**Please review and tell me how I did on this proposal! Feel free to give me suggestions to change something, I gladly will if it's good!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Lemon Drops & Wedding Roses

Chapter 18 - Lemon Drops and Wedding Roses

Wedding Day

**Danielle's POV**

The rest of the school year is spent writing letters to each other and planning for this, very hurriedly, but I think it's going to be another perfect day. It's sunshiny, I've got help putting my wedding dress on, and I feel beautiful. Unfortunately, something is dampering my day, my week, my month: Severus has got word from You Know Who and there's a meeting soon. Severus has to remain a spy for Dumbledore, he's crucial to the war effort. Therefore, there's not going to be a honeymoon this summer.

"You're all done," Madam Pomfrey says.

Yes, we got help from the Hogwarts staff. I needed someone to give me away, and Dumbledore kindly agreed, apparently only smiling slightly when Severus told him the news. Severus wanted Filch to do it, but I'm personally still terrified of Filch. I didn't know that Severus's mother, Madam Pince, was dating Filch, but I don't want anything to do with Filch. So yes, my mother-in-law is going to be Madam Pince in a few minutes, the quiet librarian that neglected little Severus as a boy and charms her books so they hurt you if you try to damage them in any way.

Funnily enough, when we exit, Pince will walk with Filch on Severus's side, and McGonagall will walk with Dumbledore for my side. I find it downright hilarious since it's obvious that they like each other but pretend that there's nothing between them. I suppose they're just good friends, but one must wonder…

We invited my friends from Hogwarts to the wedding (the ones who wouldn't dare laugh or play a prank). We invited all the Hogwarts staff, and most are here, even Trelawney. Even with them, there weren't a lot of people, which was fine by both Severus and I. We did rehearse, and it went smooth, so I hope the real deal will be the same.

We're getting married in a church. There are candles behind where we will both soon be standing. The windows are stain glass, the floors hardwood, polished to a dark glow. Severus described the place vividly to me at rehearsal.

* * *

**Severus's POV**

I pace nervously back and forth and all the while Dumbledore talks to me. I have no idea what he's saying, I think it's something about lemon drops. Ah, he's offering me one.

"No thank you, Albus," I reply.

"Really Severus, why are you so nervous? It's just a wedding; you act as if it's the end of your life."

"What do you know about weddings? Have you ever been married?"

"No," Dumbledore admits.

"What if I forget what to say for my vows?"

"Make something up, you've always been really good at that with Voldemort."

I glare at him furiously. "I want this to be PERFECT."

"You want EVERYTHING to be perfect; it's why you're such a good Potions Master."

"You don't understand."

"Oh, I do, my boy, but really, you need to relax or Danielle's going to wonder if you're going into cardiac arrest or something."

"It just feels so weird to be marrying someone other than Lily."

"You need to let go of her, Severus," Dumbledore comforts, "Lily's not around anymore…but Danielle is. Lily is dead! Danielle is ALIVE!" Dumbledore exclaims in his soft manner, and the words seem familiar.

"You're right, I know that. I have let go. It's still, I always thought…I never thought I'd marry anyone."

"Well now you are, so get out there boy, it's time to begin! I've got to go see Danielle," he says, and follows behind me.

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asks me.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I breathe slowly and deeply. "How do I look?"

"You look magnificent," Dumbledore assures me confidently, offering me a lemon drop that I kindly refuse. I take his arm and the smell of lemons and roses follows me down the aisle. I can't see where I'm going, but I can feel it, and as Dumbledore leaves me at the alter, I can feel Severus's presence, and I am very confident.

* * *

**Severus's POV**

It's time for the vows. We picked out a few classic ones, but then we add our own.

"I promise to protect you forever," I tell her.

"I promise to stay with you forever," she tells me.

"I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as if they were my own," I tell her.

"I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you, and accept your support," she says beautifully. . . .

* * *

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

And what a wonderful kiss it was. Danielle's lips on mine shot sparks off in my brain like little fireworks.


	19. Chapter 19 - 2 Years Later

Chapter 19 - Two Years Later

After a Death Eater Meeting

**Danielle's POV**

Severus bursts into the house, and the only reason I knew it was him was because he was shouting as soon as the door flung open, "They know you're here! We've got to get you safe!"

"How do they know?" I ask, shocked.

"I don't know, someone must've seen you or tipped them off or something, but they know, and we've got to get you out of here."

"And where will I go, Severus?" I ask him quietly.

"Dumbledore has set up a place for you. I'm sorry, but I can't go with you. He's also the secret keeper, so rest assured that he will not ever tell."

He sounds so desperate. There are times when he calm, cool, collected, and it is hard for even me to pierce that veil of Occlumency that he has taught me. I'm not nearly as shelled up as him all the time, but he needs to be so that Voldemort can't read his mind.

I nod slowly. "Fine…help me pack."

It has this day that I have been expecting, dreading, fearful of, and it has finally arrived. Hopefully Severus will still be able to send me letter through the school owls. I move quickly to our room and grab some things.

"Couldn't he have just hidden my house?" I ask irritably.

"They probably already know about that home…I'm sure they've looked up all about your family. They have connections in the Ministry. Your house is too close as well."

I wave my wand and everything packs itself in its place.

"You will be able to come see me, won't you?" I ask.

"Of course…probably not until winter vacation, but I will come, I assure you."

"That's fine, of course…I suppose this house is in a Muggle neighborhood?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I can always slap on a quick glamour and be able to walk around wherever I want in a Muggle neighborhood…no one will recognize me."

"That is true…just don't go making friends with any Muggle men."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I say, acting appalled.

"I'll be sure to write to you. I'm sorry that you have to go…"

"I'll be FINE, Severus, just focus on taking care of yourself and being careful!" I chide as I pack the last of my things. I've moved most of my stuff back to Spinner's End for now, so I have nothing to go get at Thorne Residence. "OK, are we headed by broomstick or Apparating?" I ask.

"Apparating. To Dumbledore's house, he's going to be taking you there…I don't know where it is…that way I can never tell the Dark Lord."

I grab his arm and say, "Then I guess I'm ready."

Landing at Dumbledore's house, Severus guides me to the door and Disapparates just as quickly. I knock on the door and Dumbledore lets me in quickly. "It's good to see you, Danielle, just not under these circumstances. I'm sure Severus has explained. Good. Let's go," he says, grabbing my arm and without further warning, we head to the hideout.


	20. Chapter 20 - The House of Black

**Disclaiming once again: I do not own Harry Potter, Dumbledore, or any other characters such as Sirius or the screaming painting in his house. I own Danielle and the Caecus Conspectu hex.**

Chapter 20 - The House of Black (12 Grimmauld Place)

We land on a street in I assumed a Muggle neighborhood. I didn't see a house until Dumbledore parted the other two buildings beside it and another building was revealed. It's a huge, rickety house.

"I told Severus he didn't know about it, but that was only because I didn't want him to know that you would be staying in the home of Sirius Black. He hates Sirius."

"But Sirius Black is in prison, isn't he?" I ask.

"Yes, but he was kind enough to let you live in his home while he is vacant. He wanted me to warn you about his house elf, Kreacher, who hates him, and his mother, who also hates him," Dumbledore says too cheerily as we enter.

"His mother is here?" I ask, once inside.

"WHO DARES ENTER THE HOUSE OF BLACK UNANNOUNCED?" a voice screams.

I whirl around until I find the source. "Ah, Madam Black, it is I, Albus Dumbledore, and a companion, Danielle Snape."

"SNAPE?! ANOTHER FILTHY HALF-BREED OR ITS MATE?"

I step forward and say, "Happily married to Severus Snape, and I would appreciate it if you'd shut your mouth about my husband's ancestry."

"WHO IS THIS CHEEKY BRAT? BOTH OF YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she commands.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Dumbledore says. "Danielle will be staying here for a while, so you might as well get used to her."

"NO! I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE AT ONCE, YOU MUGGLE-LOVING SONS OF *******!"

"Hopefully she'll get used to you," Dumbledore whispers as we enter a room upstairs that has been made neatly for me. "She's a painting with curtains over her. Here's your room. If you need anything, ask Kreacher, if you can find him. If not, then just look around…the kitchen is newly restocked…you can cook, correct?" he asks, concerned.

"Yes," I reply confidently.

"Well then, I'd best be off to check on Severus myself. It would be wise if you only went out for groceries and such, and try not to draw attention. It's a Muggle neighborhood, so wear Muggle clothes."

I already am, so no problem there.

I hear Dumbledore Disapparate, and I begin familiarizing the room to myself by feeling the walls, the furniture, the bed, the closet, the cupboards. I wander down the stairs carefully and examine the kitchen, when I hear a scuttling behind me.

"Kreacher?" I ask, "is that you?"

My eyes wander the room, but of course they are unseeing. "Dumbledore told me about you," Kreacher spits. "Blind girl; probably worse than Sirius," he says to himself, but I hear him.

"I may be blind but I can help myself. I would appreciate it though if you would help me at mealtimes and such…I can't read packaging, though I can summon ingredients."

"Kreacher can't read," he spits.

"I know, but, well, you can see the pictures on the boxes, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Good, that would be helpful."

**Ah, got to love that painting XD. **

**Remember to do all that stuff, you know, reviews, rate, favorite, follow...**


	21. Chapter 21 - Letters from Snape to Snape

**I own the Excitabis Illud charm as well. Sadly though, I don't own Snape.**

Chapter 21 - Letters from Snape to Snape

September 6, 1991

Snape's letter is angry, scrawled nearly illegible, even with my _Excitabis Illud _spell.

_Dear Danielle,_

_I had 1__st__ year Gryffindors today, and do you know who was among them? None other than the new celebrity, Harry Potter. An arrogant boy, that one. Much like his father, only he has his mother's eyes. He gave me the rudest stare during class, and I went out of my way to reprimand him._

_I have a feeling this is going to be a most distasteful year…several if I can't get Potter thrown out of school before then. There's also an insufferable know-it-all in my class, Hermione Granger. Can't stand the little girl. I was addressing Potter and she practically jumped out of her seat to answer the questions I asked, though they were not addressed to her. I hope this year shapes up to be better than it's beginning._

_I've enclosed more potions._

_Severus_

Most years start out bad for him, finding some flaw with everything in his classroom, but this letter is especially vicious, and I know it's because of Lily and James Potter. Severus can't stand the sight of Harry Potter because he can see Lily, whom he loved (really I believe he still does, but it doesn't bother me) and James, whom he hated, in the same face of a young boy.

When Severus found out that I was staying in the House of Black, he about flipped his lid. He told me everything he ever knew about Sirius Black back in school, and released all sorts of things that happened to him in school. Somehow I don't think it made him feel any better…he was bullied so much, it's a wonder that he didn't kill one of them.

The school owl flies away again and I open the package. There's a letter for directions in here, and I follow them, as always, but am still blind at the outcome…

* * *

November 8, 1991

_Dear Danielle,_

_I got bit by a three-headed dog named Fluffy. I assure you, I'm fine, though my leg is extremely sore. It belonged to Hagrid, and it's guarding something I can't even tell you about. I'm sorry, I would if I could. The Dark Lord is back, I can feel his presence close, but I don't know where. I think he's after the thing that the dog is guarding. It is well-protected though, very well protected._

_Severus_

Professor Quirrel had Voldemort on the back of his head, according to Severus. Potter was naturally treated like a hero for defeating him.

* * *

December 17, 1992

_Dear Danielle,_

_I have some splendid news to share with you! I hope you're not a fan of that dolt Lockhart! I blasted his wand out of his hand and knocked him to the floor with a simple expelliarmus spell. It was rather splendid, seeing as how much I dislike that fraud. It's obvious he's a fraud; he tried to say he let me win on purpose, but I know better. Potter is a parseltongue as it turns out._

* * *

May 8, 1993

_Dear Danielle,_

_Things are going bad at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has been removed as headmaster due to the attacks of Salazar Slytherin's heir, whom everyone thinks is bloody Potter. I'm not sure what to believe. Hagrid has also been sent to Azkaban because they believe he set one of his monsters on the muggle-born students in school._

* * *

May 29, 1993

_Dear Danielle,_

_It wasn't Potter after all, just as I expected. Potter could never be powerful enough to do anything like this. It was Tom Riddle (The Dark Lord) whom was setting the creature on students. The monster was a basilisk. A horcrux of the Dark Lord's was destroyed._

* * *

November 5, 1993

_Dear Danielle,_

_I substituted for one of the ruddy Marauders, Remus Lupin. I told you about him, Sirius, James, and Peter. As I've known since I was in school myself and James tried to have me killed, Lupin is a werewolf._

* * *

June 5, 1994

_Dear Danielle,_

_You're going to be in for a surprise, and I am outraged. Sirius Black has indeed escaped from Azkaban, and he will probably be headed your way. I've conversed with Dumbledore, but he assures me that Black is innocent! I asked him about you, and he simply replied, "Lemon drop, Severus?" and then said you'd be fine!_

_Because of this, and the fact that I know where Black is hiding, I'm confronting him tomorrow night at the Shrieking Shack. Wish me luck._


	22. Chapter 22 - Sirius's Homecoming

**And Sirius Black finally enters the fray for those of you who were wondering when he was going to come into the story. Now if only Danielle wasn't married to Severus...JUST KIDDING!**

Chapter 22 - Sirius's Homecoming

It was the 7th when Sirius arrived to his home. I was first warned by his mother, screaming and shouting about how much she hated him, and they argued for a bit before Sirius told her to shut up and headed up the stairs. It sounded like several pair of feet though, so I hid under the bed until it was quiet. I heard a screech one time, like a VERY large bird. Fawkes is pecking at the window, so I quietly let him in. He drops a letter for me and flies away. It's probably to warn me about Black.

_Danielle,_

_I hope this reaches you before he does. Black's headed your way…on a Hippogriff._

_On a Hippogriff?! _That's what the noise was? I ease the door open slowly. I wonder if Black even knows I'm here. I pull my wand out and look first to the direction he went in. I ease down the hallway to a room where strange noises are coming out of…I suppose the hippogriff isn't too happy about the accommodations.

At that exact moment, a man backs out of the room, slamming the door shut and saying, "Calm down, Buckbeak, really."

He turns and sees me and whips out his wand instantly. Mine is already up and we stand at a draw.

"Who are you?" he asks me.

"Dumbledore put me here," I reply, "My name is Danielle Snape. You must be Sirius Black. Dumbledore was supposed to tell you, but it must have conveniently slipped his mind."

I can't see him, but I assume he lowers his wand as I hear it reenter the holster. "Snape, you say?"

"Yes, Severus's wife."

"Snivellus is MARRIED? I never would've guessed it."

"Don't call him that! You don't even KNOW him. All you did is bully him, you pompous jerk.

"Oh yeah, and…I'm blind," I inform him, seeing as the silence is prevailing, I figure he's offering a handshake. He reaches and grabs my hand and shakes it. "It would take a blind person to love Snape's old mug."

I give him my Snape specialty glare.

"Bloody ****, how can you glare like him? Your eyes aren't even the same color…would you like to sit in the Den with me, I'll tell you about me and you tell me about your life here."

I agree and trot down the stairs effortlessly. Things are getting so much easier since I've lived here quite a while now. It gets dreadfully lonely though…Severus does come to visit like he promised, and I do write back to his letters, and of course there are a ton more letters and potions than I can actually count, but…it's good to have someone here to talk to.

Sirius appears to have not talked to anyone in a long time as well, because we talk the rest of the day about things that have happened to us and what's happening with Voldemort and just all sorts of things.

* * *

Sirius is also very lonely, and a bit too warm towards me. Whenever he starts getting a bit too close for comfort, I start talking about Severus, and I think he's getting the message that I don't want anything to do with him…at least not that way.

Otherwise he's a pretty good storyteller and friend. I know Severus is probably stifling mad to think that I'm even in the same household as Black, but I don't care about his jealousy. I must admit that I did get a bit too close to Sirius one time…I asked him what he looked like and asked if I could feel his face and hair and such to get a better idea. It was really kind of embarrassing.


	23. Chapter 23 - Time and Life Passes

Chapter 23 - Time and Life Passes

July 1995

I have to hide up here in the rooms that no one is allowed in until Potter and the others are gone. A few of the Order have already spotted me and been sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore, but I would prefer to just stay up here until the kids are gone. I've been coming down really late and really early for breakfast and supper, and having Sirius bring me lunch. He apologizes even though it's not his fault.

* * *

August 5, 1995

Severus is here! I received a letter a few moments ago that simply said, _I am here._ He's reporting to Dumbledore undoubtedly. I'm sure he'll be up later to see me.

He does come up later, much later, looking exhausted and malnourished. I haven't ever seen him look so dreadful. I curl up beside him on my small bed and realize that he is much too thin and feels and acts as if he's aged 15 years.

* * *

January 13, 1996

_Dear Danielle,_

_Dumbledore is having me teach Occlumency to Potter. His first lesson was last night. I'm not going to go into too many details, except to add my distaste for Potter once again. I do not want to teach him anything, much less Occlumency, but he does need it, for the Dark Lord is trying to read his mind because they have a link through Potter's scar. Ten Death Eaters have escaped from Azkaban…it's all starting to build up…the day of reckoning is not far away now._

* * *

April 1996

_Dear Danielle,_

_THAT BLASTED POTTER HAS DONE IT NOW. HE WENT THROUGH MY MEMORIES. MY MEMORIES! HE SAW MY WORST MEMORY DANIELLE! I HATE POTTER MORE THAN…THAN…ANYTHING! HE'S AN IMBECILE. THE ONLY REASON I BOTHER PROTECTING HIM IS BECAUSE DUMBLEDORE NEEDS HIM._

_I'M TOO ANGRY TO WRITE ANYMORE, SO GOODNIGHT._

June 1996

_Umbridge…that scum. Filch is the only one who seems to like her. She's put me on probation for refusing to brew more Veritaserum. Potter broke into her office, but I told her that I'd run out of the potion. If she had given Potter Veritaserum, all of our covers would have been blown. It would have been disastrous._

It wasn't long after the letter about Umbridge that one late night Sirius came running down the stairs and I asked him what was the matter. He hollered back, "Harry's gone to the Department of Mysteries, I've got to help him defeat Voldemort. It's a trick. He thinks they're holding me captive, but they're not. It's all Legilimency from Voldemort. I don't have time to explain anymore. Wish me luck. Oh, and take care of ol' Witherwings; Kreacher injured him, that traitor!" Sirius called, Apparating away. Goodbye, Danielle!"

That was the last time I ever saw Sirius Black. I took care of Buckbeak until he was all better and he went to live with Hagrid.

* * *

July 1996

_Dear Danielle,_

_Yes, I know, I haven't even spent the time for a few letters to write the two words above, or sign my name. I have a bit of time now…but I'm afraid the news is not good. Dumbledore is badly injured, but I think I may have saved his life. He broke the ring horcrux I told you about in an earlier letter._

_I know you've been wondering why I haven't shown up at Grimmauld Place, but I simply can't. I'm at Spinner's End, so don't come here. I'm sharing the home with Peter Pettigrew. Emmaline Vance, an Order member, has been murdered by the Death Eaters. I haven't had time to write to you, and I apologize. I do love you, Danielle, forever. I've had to take an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa, Draco Malfoy's mother. Draco is a new Death Eater recruit who has been dragged into it by his parents. They want Draco to kill Dumbledore apparently._

_Which means, if Draco should fail…I must kill Dumbledore. I'm going to inform Dumbledore tomorrow of this though._

_Severus_

* * *

September 1996

_I'm D.A.D.A. professor this year, just like I've always wanted. Horace Slughorn is back to teach Potions again. I had the first class today, and I tried to jinx Potter, he retaliated, so I gave him detention for the 14__th__. Evil, I know, and I'm going to make him deal with flobberworms too. It should really brighten my day._

* * *

March 1997

_I had an argument with Dumbledore…he demands that I have to be the one to kill him, even if Draco is up to it so it won't be on the young boy's soul. I asked him what would become of my soul, and Dumbledore replied that he didn't think it would damage my soul because he had asked me to do it …somehow I feel like I'm not going to make it through this war alive, though I'm trying my best for you._

* * *

May 7, 1997

_I caught Potter today. He cast Sectumsempra, the spell I myself created, on Draco Malfoy. He's been reading my Advanced Potions book, I know. I cast Vulnera Sanentur on Malfoy and gave Potter detention for the rest of the year. Obviously, he didn't know what the spell would actually do, which made it that more foolish to use it on somebody._

_I never should have created that spell…_

* * *

May 11, 1997

_I'm writing this as Potter is here having detention. I'm making him recopy old detention files pertaining to James's and Sirius's misdeeds when they were in school. I hope he's having a most miserable time._

* * *

June 1997

The letter is nearly completely illegible, but I can read the most important sentence in the whole thing. I can feel that the parchment is tear stained, and understood why. The legible part read, quite clearly, _I killed Albus Dumbledore_. Another legible part reads,_ I am the Half-Blood Prince_

Is it possible? Could he have really done it? Of course he must've, or he wouldn't have said this. I'm shocked. I cry and cry until I can't cry anymore. I don't just cry about Albus. I cry for Severus, what he must be facing. I cry for Sirius and how he lost his life. I cry for everyone involved with the war and everyone who has lost a loved one or been killed. I wish Buckbeak was here, but I hug Lily instead, and I don't really think she appreciated it.

* * *

July 1997

_I attended a Death Eater meeting in Wiltshire at the Malfoy Mansion. I told them that the Order plans to move Harry Potter from Privet Drive before his birthday. Charity Burbage, whom I'm sure you remember as the Muggle Studies teacher, was murdered and eaten by the Dark Lord's snake, Nagini. I accidently cast Sectumsempra on one of the Weasley twins, but luckily it only tore his ear off._

It was not long after this that Severus came and got me and took me to Thorne Residence, now changed to Snape Residence by me. I returned here so that when Potter arrived I wouldn't have to hide again.

* * *

August 1997

_I'll come to you sometime this month. The war is nearly over: I can feel it. The end is near. The Death Eaters have made me Headmaster of Hogwarts, and I feel sick to my stomach every time I see Dumbledore's portrait hanging from the wall. He's been sleeping since being hung up, and won't awake for quite some time I'm afraid. I could really use his advice._

Snape did come. He was desperate, depressed, but glad to see me. He once again looks completely different than what I remember, or at least feels that way to my hands. He has aged so fast because of the stress and fear locked up inside him.

* * *

December 26 1997

_Dumbledore's portrait awakened and revealed to me the sword of Godric Gryffindor. He told me to hide it in the Forest of Dean so Potter would find it. I did, and guided Potter to it with my patronus, a doe…just like Lily's. I feel that I must tell you this…that my patronus has never changed…I know that yours is a wolf, because I remember your excited letter after you learned the charm at school. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you this Christmas…I hope you like the gift I sent you. I honestly don't know what happened to Fawkes…he just disappeared, otherwise, I would send him to you to keep. I have heard Dumbledore has a brother; perhaps that is where Fawkes went. . . ._

There is more to the letter. I wonder if I should tell my husband that I'm pregnant, but then decide no, I wouldn't want it on his mind. He needs a clear head to keep Voldemort out of it. I do love the Christmas present, and I write back and tell him so. He sent me a leather jacket.

**Review and tell me what you think of Danielle's decision not to tell Severus, along with if you thought it was a good or bad idea for me to throw a kid into this mess. I admit it may be cliche, but this time it's different, I promise. :)**


	24. Chapter 24 - Due and Death Date

Chapter 24 - Sight Regained and Due and Death Date

**Danielle's POV**

May 1998

_Flitwick and McGonagall kicked me out of Hogwarts. I don't have time to write much, just sending this along with a potion for you. Two drops each eye._

_Things are not going well. I love you. Severus._

* * *

I try the potion and it burns like fire. I stumble to the window and open it for some fresh air. Something hurts my hand and I jerk back, searching for the attacker. I see Lily sitting on the windowsill expectantly.

I SEE Lily. She's much older and starting to look rough around the edges, but it's definitely the same owl that always hit me in the head with the mail. I grab her and hug her a bit too tightly and start writing back to Severus excitedly.

_Dear Severus,_

_It's OK here, but I am sad that you're not here. I have Lily to keep me company, though she tends to hit me with things more often than just sitting around. The important thing in this letter though is that I can SEE Severus, I can SEE! The potion worked! What do you call it? I saw the ingredients list, and hope when you get here you'll make a lot of it and share it with the world. I'm not mad at you for your patronus Severus, I love you no matter what, remember those vows? I'm writing this as quickly as I can so you will know as soon as possible. I can't wait to see you again!_

_Yours forever,_

_Danielle Snape_

I give the letter to Lily and tell her to fly as fast as she can to Severus, probably still at Hogwarts with the Death Eaters somewhere. She flies swiftly and beautifully. I examine the house I haven't seen in 15 years. I look at my bulging belly, due this month. I shouldn't be walking around quite so much this excited, how would I get to the hospital? I obviously can't Apparate if I go into labor. I suppose I'll have to Floo call my doctor that I've been seeing. This goes to show you that Severus has not seen me in months. I will be so happy to see him again.

* * *

Due Date

_Why am I all wet?_ I think when I awaken in the middle of the night, and instantly panic.

_My water broke!_

I'm in the hospital already though, so I'm not so nervous. I went in a couple days early on request from my doctor. I have no idea how I'm going to pay my bills for this, but I'll manage. When this war is over I want to meet Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger and tell them Severus's story. I feel like they need to know what he's been doing for them all these years, even if he didn't really want to do it.

I've been going over names in my head, and have a letter beside me for Severus that I will send with Lily when she returns to see if he approves. I'm thinking of naming the baby, if it's a boy, Severus Albus Snape, and if it's a girl, Lily Emma Snape.

* * *

**Severus's POV**

I receive a letter as I pace nervously, wondering what to do. Voldemort is coming after me, I'm sure. He thinks that I am the master of the elder wand, but I'm not. I open the letter and read it.

_Dear Severus,_

_I am hurrying as I write this letter. I hope you're happy about the news enclosed. I know you haven't seen me in a long time, so just know that I've changed…a lot. As I write this, I am lying in a hospital bed about to bear our first child. I don't know if it will be a boy or a girl; I requested not to._

_How do you like the names Lily Emma Snape for a girl and Severus Albus Snape for a boy? What do you suggest? Please write back quickly, Severus, I can't wait to see you again. I kept this from you so it wouldn't interfere with your work, but I had to tell you about this of course. I love you, Severus._

_Love,_

_Danielle Snape and baby Snape_

I nearly faint. I'm both terrified and ecstatic. I'm terrified that I won't make it out of here alive, though now that I know Danielle can finally see again, I'm much more at peace with myself. I'm ecstatic that there will be two people who will love me when I return home. I think the names are wonderful, but I can't write back just yet. I tuck the letter into my robes as I hear someone coming to the Shrieking Shack, and focus on Occlumency.

It's Voldemort. I should have known, of course. I numbly try to assuage him, but I can't betray Malfoy because of my unbreakable vow. He casts a spell and knocks me against the wall, and commands Nagini on me.

The pain is unbearable, and mortal, I know. I think of Danielle, and intruding thoughts of my past love, Lily, come to me. _I'll finally be with her._ No, that won't be right. I must wait for Danielle, because that blasted Potter will be with Lily. Speaking of Potter, here comes the little one now.

I finally let go as Harry unsuccessfully tries to stop the wound on my neck from bleeding by applying pressure. I cry, and he collects those memories of Lily...

* * *

And Severus Snape died happy, though he'd never dare let it show.


	25. Chapter 25 - New Life and Tolls of Death

_I have a beautiful baby boy,_ I repeat to myself over and over as I hold him in my arms.

An owl comes in with a special edition of the Daily Prophet and I pay for it, laying little Severus in his bed beside mine before reading.

Tolls of Death in the Battle of Hogwarts

Lavender Brown Nymphadora Lupin

Colin Creevey Severus Snape

Bellatrix Lestrange Lord Voldemort

Remus Lupin Fred Weasley

And at least fifty more were killed in the most devastating battle of the war, and the last, the Battle of Hogwarts. This day will live in both glory and infamy forever. We will never forget the casualties of the war, and will always remember its heroes. The world is at last free of Voldemort thanks to all who fought in this tremendous and devastating battle. We thank you.

I see Severus's name on that list, and can only pray that he got my letter. He won't know that he has a son, or that his son's birthday is the day of his father's death. I can only pray he died happy, knowing that I was able to see and happy with him. It takes a few moments for the realization to sink in that my husband is dead, and then I wail. I cry until the nurses come in, asking what was the matter. I can only point to the flyer and show them his name. They take the now crying baby from my room while I mourn the loss of the best man I ever knew.


	26. Epilogue and Thank You

Epilogue and Thank You to Everyone

**Danielle's POV**

After I recovered somewhat from my husband's death, I looked into meeting with Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley. I wrote them all letters and sent Lily to the Ministry so that they would be delivered to them by Ministry owls and Lily wouldn't have to fly as much and wouldn't hit them.

I got a response almost immediately from Potter.

_I got your letter. I was there when Professor Snape died. I saw his memories of Lily…They are still in the pensieve at Hogwarts in the Headmaster's office. He asked me to see them since Lily is my mother. I was shocked when I read your letter…I actually have already paid for Severus's funeral, and would like it to stay that way. It's the least I can do for the man who protected me all these years and never told me. I didn't know he was married, but I would be glad to meet with you, Hermione, and Ron. I understand that you undoubtedly have something important to tell us, and I would like to share things about him. He was undoubtedly the bravest man I ever knew. Would you like to meet at the Leaky Cauldron at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning? Hermione and Ron are here with me and have agreed as well. I look forward to meeting you and your newborn…I suppose we also need to discuss funeral arrangements._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

I'm at home now, Spinner's End. It's kind of devastated, so I'm cleaning. It's been 2 days since the Battle of Hogwarts and I have gone on a cleaning frenzy. Little Severus starts crying for his lunch, so I go feed him and just pause to take a look around me. It's really the first time I've REALLY seen this place for what it is: My home. Of course, I won't be staying here, sadly. It's not in a good part of town…Snape Residence will have to do. It's also larger, but I am going to stay here for a little while. I don't think I'm ever going to sell this place though…perhaps it can be a first home for my son when he decides he wants a place of his own. He can live in it, but I'll forbid him to sell it. I love just taking a walk upstairs and seeing the hardwood floors, the lab tables, the dusty potion vials with their disgusting contents. If I sit in Severus's recliner just right, and close my eyes, it feels like I've traveled back in time and when I open my eyes Severus will be there, but then I open them, and he's not. And so I cry again for a while.

But I have a feeling things will get better in time…

* * *

10 o'clock the next morning

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," the girl says, and I shake her hand.

"I'm Ronald Weasley," the red-haired boy says.

"And I'm Harry Potter, as I'm sure you guessed," Potter says.

"Yes…I know about all of you, come let us go somewhere where there aren't so many people."

We go near the back of the Leaky Cauldron. I hush the bundle at my side.

"May I see little baby Snape?" Hermione asks.

"Yes, of course," I say, offering the bundle gently. "I named him Severus Albus, after both of the men who protected and helped me."

"Yes, Snape was always a royal git to me, but what can be expected? Little Severus has his father's eyes," Potter comments.

"Oh, he HATED you, Harry. He never said much about you, Ron, but Hermione, he didn't like you either. He would write to me about you guys and called you an insufferable know-it-all, Hermione, and you an arrogant brat, Harry. But I'm not here to tell you all the things he called you…I'm here to tell you my story…"

The trio looked at each other and listened intently as I began, "My parents were killed by Death Eaters, so Dumbledore arranged for me to stay in an orphanage for the summer. I'd only been there a couple of days when one night I went upstairs for bed and my life was changed forever. I don't hear the spell whispered from another's lips. . . ."

* * *

Funeral Arrangements

"We found a few things in his pockets," the funeral director tells me, and shows me. I gave him Severus's ring to put on him. I'm not sure I want to see Severus. I'm debating, really. I want to remember Severus like he was…everyone says he's aged significantly, but of course so have I, and when I pointed that out, they said he looked beyond his years.

But then again, I want to see him one last time before I die and go to be with him some day. But first I have a son to raise.

I take some parchment and recognize it instantly as I open it. Both of my letters. I break down crying from tears of sadness and joy at the same time.

_He knew…he must've been so happy…_

* * *

Funeral

Crying. It seems to be what I've done a lot of lately. It seems to be all I'll ever do. I don't cry as much at the funeral as I thought I would though. The Hogwarts staff members that knew Severus are here, and McGonagall is very comforting, though I know she never really liked Snape. They were all shocked when they found out Severus was married. They were all shocked when they found out who his wife was. And they were definitely shocked to find out that he had a son named Severus Albus. And they ALL wanted to hold him. They all told me that "he has his father's eyes." I already knew that.

Though the funeral director urged me to, I refuse to look at Severus. Everyone else did, and said that he looks like himself, but I want to remember Severus as he was those many years ago when he taught Potions, and when he was making me potions at Spinner's End when I saw him for those brief hours. I don't want to see him dead and aged beyond his years. I already know that he is; I could feel that the last time I saw him. I'm sure he looks even worse. It will be one less scar in my mind.

So I don't go to the front to see him.

Instead, after the funeral and in the cemetery, long after the others are gone, and the dirt has been filled in magically, I stand under an oak tree, thinking.

I bring my happiest memory forward: the night he proposed, and cast, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

My familiar wolf shoots out playfully, but soon grows longer legs and changes.

My patronus changes beautifully into a doe and dances around Severus's grave.

* * *

Hogwarts Painting

I heard Severus finally woke up after hanging up for 11 years, and I know why. I'm once again entering the headmaster's office, just as I had once before many years ago after getting into a duel with another student. Professor McGonagall never bothered to even change the password, so I say, "Lemon drop," and the stairs raise me to the top.

I enter, expected, and hear McGonagall arguing with someone. Peeking inside the office as I open the door, I see it's a painting.

"Oh shut up, you grumpy git, she's on her way!" McGonagall shouts.

Yeah, that must be Severus.

"See, here she is now!" McGonagall informs him, and storms out of the office, muttering something about creating a silencing charm designed for paintings. I smirk and step near the painting, looking up. Dumbledore is beside Severus, and both greet me joyfully.

"I waited for 11 years for you to wake up, Severus," I growl. "You're not Rip Van Winkle."

"Who?" he asks.

"Never mind," I laugh. "I know why you woke up; it was for your son, not for me," I pout.

"No, I think it was just because I was tired," he says, sounding honest. "Really, really tired."

I laugh and say, "Well, when little Severus gets here, you'll both get to meet him and talk his ear off. He's really excited to see you. He begged me to bring him, but I thought it would be more dramatic and fun if he entered the castle the same way as the others on the boat ride. You won't have to wait too much longer; term starts in a week.

"Where is he?" Severus asks.

"He's at a friend's house. There's a girl his age just down the road from Snape Residence."

"You're staying at your house? What about my home?"

"It's empty for the moment. I go there often when Severus isn't home."

This must be what Severus looked like in the casket, I guess. Dumbledore looks older than I remember him, and Severus definitely is. It's still obviously him.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asks, and I start crying.

"Why are you crying?" Snape asks, confused.

"I'm so happy. I didn't think I'd ever hear Dumbledore's voice offering me a lemon drop again. I really want a lemon drop now," I say, smiling and crying at the same time.

"Well, I'd hand you one, but I can't. I do insist that McGonagall keep a complimentary dish on the table though," he says, pointing.

I grab a couple and pop them in my mouth. I've never had one of these before.

"Perhaps I should start offering these. They're wonderful."

"So, do I look like you remember?" Severus asks.

"Hmm…"

"Gryffindor thinking noises or an excuse not to answer me?"

"You look a lot…different. I mean, I haven't seen you in years."

"You're saying I look old," he states. "Figures. You're just as beautiful as I remember. What does little Severus look like?"

"He looks like you, to be honest. He has your eyes, my nose, your facial structure, your attitude sadly, and my hair."

"We both have black hair," Snape starts.

"It's my hair, Severus. You'll see."

"He's not a snobby brat is he?"

"Of course not! He's more like you than either of us will ever know, I'm sure. However, he'd better be in Gryffindor. So, Albus, how does it feel to be next to your killer?"

"I care for Severus very much, and I did ask him to kill me, so all things considered, we're on very good terms. He was a bit quick to obey, which makes me wonder…" Dumbledore trails off jokingly.

"I assure you, I was hesitant, but I couldn't show it or they'd have killed me as well. And my son had better be in Slytherin."

Dumbledore starts poking at Severus for laughs, saying that Severus was so brave that HE should have been in Gryffindor, and I interrupt. "I wish we could have done this when you two weren't hanging on the wall. I'd bang your heads together for this nonsense. Severus is obviously a bloody Slytherin, and our son is obviously a Gryffindor, like me," I state.

"Merlin, she's turning out more like you than imagined," Dumbledore smiles. "A no-nonsense perfectionist no doubt. What's your profession?"

"I was looking into getting a job here as a Potions Master actually," I say quietly. "Right now I'm working as a journalist for the Daily Prophet. I'm writing TRUE articles and have my own chapter book developing. I do a chapter a week."

"You'll be able to visit us quite often then. I believe we've about driven Minerva insane," Dumbledore informs me happily.

"Yeah, it's going to be an eventful next couple of years. I hate to tell you this, Severus, but Harry Potter's son is named Albus Severus Potter, and he's entering school in a couple years as well. Potter married Ginny Weasley."

Severus groans and says that he's had enough of the whole Potter family to last a lifetime. Dumbledore comments that the new Potter will probably want to meet his namesakes, and Severus glares at no one in particular.

"It's good to finally see you again," I tell them. "Let's do our best to make these the best years of Severus Albus Snape's life."

"Let's do our best to make these be the best years of your life as well…I'm afraid we did a poor job of it before."

"No…you both did a great job, better than I could have ever imagined. I love you, Severus, but I've got to go, Severus Jr. will be home soon," I say, turning to go and getting to the door when Severus's voice stops me.

"Danielle, when you get your first class, make a dramatic entrance," Severus suggests with a smirk.

"I actually planned on one very similar to yours," I smirk. "Can't have the Snape name going soft now, can we?" I turn to leave but Severus's voice stops me again.

"I love you too, Danielle," he calls.

"Always?" I ask.

"And forever," Snape confirms.

* * *

**OK, that's it! Please please please review and tell me what you thought of not only this chapter, but the story in its entirety because I haven't gotten many reviews, but a ton of visitors. I wanted one of those moments at the end that make things perfect, and I feel very proud of those three lines. Also, please rate the story 1-5 stars! Please 5 :) But if not, then it's OK. I am so very glad that I have shared this story with all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or spells from the Harry Potter series.**

**I own this story, Danielle, Severus Albus Snape (Severus Jr.), Caecus Conspectu, and Excitabis Illud. I also own the cover photo; it's my eye XD. Only took me a hundred or so tries to take that picture on my phone myself. It was taken on an HTC Evo 3D in 2D mode.**

**You DO NOT have my permission to post this story on any other website or under your name. This is MY STORY, and I OWN IT WITH PRIDE! **

**Thank you to Harry Potter Lexicon, your timeline of Severus Snape helped me SO MUCH! Also thanks to Harry Potter Wiki for character bios. If it hadn't been for you, I would have had a major mistake regarding Buckbeak. I previously did not know that he went back to be with Hagrid.**

**And of course the biggest thank you goes to J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter series, by which I live and breathe. It broke my heart though when I didn't get a letter to a magical school when I was 11. :(**


End file.
